Crossed the Line
by PaulieJuice
Summary: It happened a long time ago.. But, he was going to have to tell them how he crossed the line. How the League used to be after him and all the messed up things he did. Beast Boy had a nasty past and his history is being forced out of him because of an old enemy. How will it affect his team? And more importantly, his life? *WRITER'S BLOCK, TAKES LONGER FOR ME TO UPDATE. SORRY!*
1. Chapter 1

** I needed to write this story, the idea has been rotting in my brain. It literally won't leave, so here I am. I am writing this story knowing full well that this is not BB's real backstory. If you don't like this, if you think its ceesy or you don't like the plot; DON'T READ IT!**

** I have had enough with people coming in and leaving paragraph-long reviews on how I should change EVERYTHING about my story. You know what I do with those reviews? I delete them. Take that you fucker. **

** I love the people who constantly give me NICE advice though, you people are pretty.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** One**

Only the Doom Patrol knew. But, they only knew the summary. Not the intense details filled with death and tradgy. They knew what he did, and that he was forced to do it. Nothing more, and nothing less. He knew he could trust them with the information. He knew his adoptive family wouldn't tell the other's about it. The League or different superhero organizations would put him in jail. Or worse. He and the Doom Patrol knew that they would never let him be a hero. They would shoot him down immedently, once a criminal always a criminal. He could hear them saying it. As they put him in a cage next to supervillians...

It scared him.

It was the only thing that could. They bad guys he faces everyday are nothing compared to that fear. He was scared of nothing but his past, and what people would do if they knew. He wasn't the same person, he was different now. Living the childhood he never had. Being the kid he wasn't allowed to be. He wouldn't allow this life to leave him, he loved it too much. He was the joker, a happy person. Not the animal he was before. He hardly thought back then. He knew what he was doing, how could you not? But, he wasn't thinking of it. He did it on instinct.

An instinct he tries hard to get rid of.

It's hard. Very hard. It's been there since he got his powers. That push, or tug. It was a feeling he would get that would shove him into a certain direction. It was a message that contained three words. He would keep it in the back of his head. The animals always said the same thing. The feeling would drag him. Chanting parts of the same 'message' over and over.

_Go._

_ Fight._

_ Kill._

Combinations of the words, maybe just two.. Maybe one, or all three. In battle, during an argument, when feeling bored. Anything could trigger the feelings. The animalistic feelings that were controled long ago. Controled by evil. Forced to do unspeakable things so that evil would win. So that the good guys would fall to the feet of the villians. It of course never happened in a world-wide aspect.. But, he had seen it. Many times. The other person begging mercy to the evil force above them. He had seen the fear in the fallen person's eyes.

Because he was the evil force.

It was strange.. Having powerful people infront of you like that. Especially when you are only a child. A broken child. Of course, when you can transform into terrifying animals, you are no child. He has been able to take the form of mythical hybrids and large beasts. But, he refuses to use those animals in his good doing. He doesn't believe justice should be handed out with such scary forces. So, he turns into average creatures and prehistoric dinosaurs. It doesn't work as well, but when you have a team it doesn't matter.

A team who doesn't know.

They would go bonkers if they knew. He doesn't know what emotions would fill them, he just knows they would go crazy. Be it fear, concern, disappointment, digust, anger, or sadness. It's not like it would be a good conversation starter. Just to go up to the superhero group and mention the fact that you used to be a villian. It wouldn't make any sense to tell them. It's not that he thinks they would turn him in.. Well, maybe he did. He wouldn't be suprised if they told the older crime fighters. They would diffently put his booty in jail. For something he was forced to do.

Well, not the whole time.

You see, he was forced.. In the begining. After a while he made it a habit. A terrible habit. He took up jobs, working for various supervillians. His soul was corrupted. All he could do was evil. All he could do was kill. And all he could do was be bad. He didn't think that 'good' was the right side. Good refused to help him in his time of need. Good didn't help him when he needed it to. It sat there, while he jumped over the line. The line between 'good' and 'bad'. To him good was bad.

Until he met the Doom Patrol.

They new what happened to him. (Again, not completely.) But, they promised to help him. Even though he snapped at them, and spewed many bad comments. They helped him turn into a better person. They made him a hero and promised not to tell. To keep his secret. It was nice, for a while. Soon, he got tired of being yelled at by his leader. He got tired of being babied. He wanted to be free. And that's when the feeling came.

_Go._

And that's what he did. He left to Jump City. He was only alone for a day. Only a day passed when he was on his own. But, then he saw the green mushroom cloud. Knowing that mushroom clouds were never a good thing, he went to investage. He found Batman's ex-sidekick and a screaming orange chick. So, he helped out, being the kid he always wanted to be. A few others joined the fight. And they created a new group. The group mentioned a few paragraphs above. The group that does not know.

Until now.

Now, he has to tell them. The League already knows, for that is the reason he must spill the beans. He has to tell them because he can't let their questions go unanswered. He just needs them not to freak. Not to scream when he tells the the truth. He knows that they might, and it hurts him. He is going to destroy their trust. He might even be considered a traitor. Though that makes little sense. Maybe for crossing that line? For being the bad guy he and his friends defeat? He didn't know where to start. Or how to tell them the truth.

This is the truth:

After his parents died, after his life was gone. They found him. They took him and used his powers for evil. They made him kill. He was an assassian, cold and cunning. He would create blood-baths, he would kill anyone who got in the way of the target. Unless they told him not to. He would shift into demons and monsters to take down the good, or other baddies. The targets were whoever his boss thought he needed to take out. It wasn't just one boss though. It was an organization. An evil group that would send him out on long missions. Only to come back with more victims. He lost count. He killed so many people, _he couldn't keep track_.

He didn't even care. He only did as he was told, not even thinking twice on who he was mauling. The more the merrier, he couldn't care less. Just one after another, unable to escape his captor. Until one day, he lost it. After hours of being tortured he lost it. He killed all the guards he ran into, and left the hell hole he hade been forced to call home.

But, he didn't stop. He couldn't he didn't know any better. Soon, he started working for others. Those who needed their dirty work done for them. He needed the money. If he didn't he would starve. Working for villians, and some 'heros', doing who-knows what.. It was the only thing he could do. Or that's what he took up one job.. For the Brotherhood of Evil. They wanted him to take down a man named Mento.

You can guess what happened.

He broke into their HQ and found everything to be nice and clean. Better than any leaving conditions he had ever been in. And he saw it. He saw them sitting around, laughing. Laughing with so much joy. Joy he never saw.

They caught him. And he told them his story. They believed him, and they afford to let him join. This is, of course, was much more tasking than I am writing. This conversation with the Doom Patrol, and the debate on weither to let him join took hours.

But they accepted him. The rest is history.

...

He did terrible things and met terrible people. And it was going to come back to haunt him. He hoped not, but he felt it in the pit of his stomach. He knew something bad was going to happen because of this. Because people will find out and they will use the information to their advantage. It could be the League.. Or other villians. All he knew was that it was going to happen.. And it was going to happen now. Somehow.. he just knew.. Him crossing the line long ago was going to bit him in the ass. And all he could do was wait, and when it came he would find a band-aid. And try dispritely to patch it up. Because he was a killer, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Beast Boy knew things were going to change.

* * *

** Oh yes.. I have gotten this out of my head.. If other people were to write stories like this I wouldn't have to sit here all night and do it myself.. I need people to write stuff I like so I don't have to!**

** -PaulieOut**


	2. Chapter 2

** Lacrosse practice in 102 degrees is like playing in the pits of Hell.. But, it's the only work-out I get..**

** Check out my other stories. This one is going to be long, if you can't already tell. I'm playing it by ear, so you know as much as me at this point.**

** ALERT: I know that some of these facts are not correct. Just don't pay attention, read the story and be happy. **

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Two**

He had really changed. Some people even believed he was the weakest link on the Titans. Only the true villians knew who he really was. And when ever they were about to tell his team he would threaten their lives. Luckily for him, they didn't know he was no longer a killer. So, whenever the baddie opened his mouth the titan would pull the evil eye. The bad guy would immedently stop, and think up some monoluge. But, it was only large villians who knew. Not the second-rate thugs they usually face. No, it was the evil masterminds, the psychopaths. That's who knew his secret. It was a small number, due to the fact most of them couldn't put it together. Or they did so at the last minute.

Sometimes he would reconize the villian at last minute too. Then he would fill with pity for his teamates. For not knowing what they were up against.

But, besides those guys, other villians would laugh. They would laugh at him, not knowing the amount of power he has. The amount of control he has not to rip their heads off. Because the more they laugh, the more tempted he is. Adonis was lucky he got away with all four limbs. The super-super-villians that didn't know, and soon found out? They would take their offensive to another titan member. There was a reason he never fought anyone but the Brotherhood of Evil. No one else wanted to mess with him. There's a reason Robin's old enemies haven't made their way to Jump City.

It was very funny.

He even had friends when he worked as an assassian. Many friends who had agreed to leave the Titans alone, and not talk about him to anyone else. Though they didn't know _why_ they were told to do that. Some thought that it was because he had to take care of them. Others couldn't care less, it's not like they would want to just go and attack the Titans. They were 'Killers for Hire', not some power hungry killer. Only one knew who he really was. Some of his friends were the most deadly people he had ever meet. He would go on jobs with them, and make more money than single jobs. His friends were interesting, scary and sometimes a complete headcase. But, he was that too, so it didn't matter. Most of his friends he met through jobs, others while traveling. He told them not to look for him.

Until now.

Apparently, he is too good looking. Because her she is. His old best friend.

If this happened years ago he would've killed her.

* * *

It was an average day. Completely _average_. Which of course means something bad is going to happen. But, for the moment no one knew what bad things were to come. Of course, Beast Boy was on his toes. The feeling in his stomach was at full-force. That doesn't mean he knows what's going to happen. Again, no one did.

If only they knew this was going to be their last hours of normalacy. Because after this things were going to go down hill. Big time. If only they knew some way to prevent what was going to...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm had gone off. Flashing lights and a loud sound shook the team out of their peace. All of them rushed to the computer, as the leader looked at the information. Trouble was about, and it was more than they could imagine.

"There's someone on Fifth Street attacking everyone who goes by. We have to get there, and fast." He paused, "Titans. Move!" They all ran through the room, ready for anything but what was coming their way.

All taking different ways of transportation, they made it to the scene. They saw a girl in a cat-like mask, with large pony-tails. She was wearing a green kimono, and had what looked like metal claws. When she saw them, she immedently stopped. The team all knew her, or had seen her before. Most of them knew she was an assassian, who attacked them with the Brotherhood. They had also heard the stories from Speedy. She was a killer, not a super-villian. What was she doing here? Of course, Beast Boy knew her for a whole different reason... He had told her not to mess with them. He knew that she had seen them during battle, that she knew who he was but...

"Cheshire.." Robin spat out the name like he does ever villian. Getting in a battle stance, like the rest of the team. All except Beast Boy. He walked up to her, she was standing in the middle of the road, and crossed his arms. His anger getting the better of him.

"What are you doing here!" His friends were suprised by his straight-foward-ness. And the fact that he just yelled at an assassian.

"I can't visit?" She had a heavy accent, like she was from Southeast Asia. Her voice also had false innocense, as she hid her claws under her dress.

"No! You can't! Why are you here, and why are you messing with people?"

"I wanted you to come, I wanted to talk." He shook his head, and glared. Cheshire twitched a bit at his look, then crossed her arms too. "I came all this way, caused touble, and you're going to say no?"

"Look Jade.."

"No! You will meet me at our usual, or else!" And with that she somehow made her way to a buliding's roof, and disappeared.

Beast Boy turned around and immedently regreted going up to her like that. His friends' faces were filled with shock. He knew that he was going to have to answer questions. But, he refused to even wait for the interragation. He wasn't going to sit back and answer everything, he didn't but up with everything with the Doom Patrol for nothing. So, he did what he normally does when he's in trouble. He smiled, and made a joke.

"That was easy! Go Beast Boy for getting rid of the bad guy! Ha ha!" He then turned into a hawk and flew off towards the tower.

_Now I have to go meet Jade.._

* * *

** Ya, ya I know it wasn't following some story lines okay? That's the point.**

** -PaulieOut**


	3. Chapter 3

** Just finish doodling the cutest sketch ever! I love drawing.. That's why I didn't update this as fast as usual.. Oops!**

** I have an acutal trip coming up in two weeks! Sure, it's a family trip.. But, who else are you supposed to go with?**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Three**

The Titans, minus one, made it back to the tower at a very fast pace. It was strange that Beast Boy had gone up to a known killer. And talked to her like they were friends. Well, he was angry.. But, still! It was like they knew each other for years. Everyone was confused, all for different reasons. Cyborg for his buddy getting angry so fast. Robin for Beast Boy to go up to a criminal so casually. Starfire for.. Well, Starfire was confused on every level at this point. And Raven for not being able to read Beast Boy when he talked with Cheshire.

That's right, she got nothing. Nada, zip. Usually, she could get some sort of joy or bravery coming off of the green teen. But, at that moment she had nothing. He was a blank on her emotional map. As she thought of it more, she realized that BB has always had some sort of mist around his head. Making her unable to see the deeper emotions that filled him. There was no combinations, just a pure emotion that blocked out all others. It was weird..

They were all in the common room now. Each starting to sift through teir normal activities, not wanting to bring up the green teen at the moment. That is until they were interrupted. The large television flashed on. And on the screen was a very dark figure, with a very serious look on his face. Batman..

"Richard, we need to talk." Before Robin could even open his mouth the rest of the team had rushed out of the room. Practicly running away from the Dark Knight.

"What about?" The Boy Wonder stiffened and crossed his arms. He was standing in front of the U-shaped couch, waiting for an answer. It wasn't everyday his old mentor/father figure called him.

"The League and I were tracking a villian when we saw something odd. An assassian named.. Cheshire was on her way to Jump City. I just wanted to warn you who that she is working with a very bad man. And she doesn't go to places without reason. I just wa-"

"I know." Batman frowned at his interruption.

"How do you know?"

"We ran into her earlier."

"Did anything strange happen?" Robin moved his head slightly, in order to remove his masked eyes from Batman's. The Dark Knight took that as a bad sign.

"Well.."

"Yes? It is your duty to tell me these things, Richard." The spiky-haired titan sighed.

"Beast Boy went up to her.. And yelled at her, asking why she came and.. Then she told him to 'meet her at their usual'." He looked up at the man with confusion written all over his face. Batman on the other hand..

"That's very intersting. I'll.. call you back if anything pops-up." And then he was gone.

* * *

He spun around in his chair. His eyes wide behind his mask.

"Alferd! Call Superman and the rest of the team.. Tell them I have a new lead."

* * *

Negative thoughts were the only thing he was thinking as he flew threw the sky. On his way to him and his oldfriend's 'usual'. He couldn't believe she had came. It better be for a good reason or.. Oh god, if it was because she finally got with Speedy.. That's for her and Ravager to talk about not him. That was the last thing he wanted. Her to come all this way, possible destroy his life, for some highschool drama. Someone better be taking over the world.

He saw his spot. A skillfully hidden area outside of Jump City. He hadn't been here in years. Mostly because him and Cheshire hadn't the need to meet up. It was only after the Brotherhood they had claimed this spot. A large shack in the middle of the woods.

He nosed-dived down towards the area, seeing the green flag. The signal that she was already there. Swooping down infront of the door he shifted back and opened the door. Seeing the asian girl, still wearing her mask.

"You came."

"You told me to." He walked in and closed the wooden door. A sly smile on his face. It was good to see her again, even though she was being a fool by coming in the first place.

"We must talk."

"I realise that Jade. What is so important?" She sighed and stood infront of him. While he stood with his arms crossed.

"He's back." When she saw his confused face she continued, "The one who hired you for.. _the_ job."

"Dude.." She nodded.

"Yes, I got him to hire me for a small job after I found out. Then I immedently came here to tell you." Beast Boy shook his head. This was not happening!

"Thanks.. For the insight."

"I do such for friends." He gave a small smile. Still in disbelief on what she told him. There was no way he could be back. He killed him himself!

"Next time can you come in a less... Stupid way?"

"Right.. I'm sorry for doing that Logan. If that was the old you I'd be dead!" she chuckled softly, and Beast Boy did too

"How are the others holding up?"

"Most are worried for you. We haven't seen you in so long.. Some think you're dead. But, I try to convince them otherwise. But, Ravager left Deathstroke." His eyes widened at this.

"No way! I mean I know she did small jobs away from him.. But, wow! Hey, if she ever thinks abour going good tell the Titans would be happy to except. And if they aren't I'd make 'em." He cracked his knuckles and smiled. He never liked the way 'Deathstroke' treated her. After he left the Titans alone, he took up his old identity and found his daughter, Rose. Cheshire had told this to him before.

"Speaking of titans.."

"Eh! I'm not talking about your love life. I made myself that promise on the way here." She laughed.

"I was just kidding! I have to leave now Logan. Before they track me, working for _him_ is going to make those heros come after me." Jade hugged 'Logan' and they both exited the door.

"Bye, stay green!"

"Stay green!"

* * *

** This is probably the worst chapter so far in this story. Not that comparing it to two others is setting high standers. But, it was more to give into the action than anything else. Plus, I wrote the rest of this at 3 in the morning.. Not my best thinking time.**

** -PaulieOut**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys, if you're reading this story than REVIEW. Review like the wind.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Four**

Flying his way home, Beast Boy was in a trance. Barely paying attention to where he was going. Because _he_ was back. It was impossible, yet that was what Jade said. And she is a lot of things, but 'liar' isn't on the list.

The green titan hoped that _he _wouldn't be coming for him. Hoping that he would take some time to build himself up. And forget about the whole 'killing' stuff. I mean, sure BB killed the guy. But, forgive and forget. Right?

_ Right?_

Trying to get his mind on something else, his thoughts began to wonder. They landed on what his friends were going to think about his... slight disappearnce. Not that this topic was any better, but at least he didn't die in the end of this daydream. There were probably going to be questions, questions he's going to aviod. The only thing he could hope for is that the Justice League didn't hear about this. Because they sure as hell would be able to put the pieces together.

Soon the Tower's roof was right under the hawk version of the green titan. As he dove down and morphed back into his 'normal' form, Raven popped out of nowhere. Her black magic circling around her, she managed to get out a few words before transporting them both to the common room.

"People are here to see you." Then he got a flash of chilling cold, before landing in the middle of the large room. There was five figures, not counting him and the empath. Those other two figures were rather large.. And it took a while for Beast Boy to realise who they were.

Superman, and Batman.

* * *

He thought about bolting. Just turning into the fast animal he could think of and running. Maybe to an old safe house he set up over the years.. But, he thought better of it. He had to see what they wanted before leaving the Titans. It was strange that the League had sent Batsy and Superman. They didn't exactly get along, nor were they the two main men in the Watchtower. But, then it hit him.

They were there to intemidate him.

This was not going to be good.. Not at all.. None of the other titans knew what was going on. One moment they were tolf everything was okay, the next they have two of the most threatning superheros in their living room. It was all because of Beast Boy, that much they knew. Mostly, because the Dark Knight refused to speak until the changeling was there.

"Hello, Beast Boy." Batman's voice was cold, and hard. It would scare a grown man into therapy. Before the green teen could reply, Superman talked over him.

"Or should we say 'The Hunter'?.. 'Where the animals hunt you'?.."

"Shit." Beast Boy was rubbing his neck. Rubbing it red, or brown. The team had no idea what they were talking about. But, it did not sound reassuring.

Batman continued, "All this time, we have been looking for the 'mean green killing machine'.. And the whole time you were here. You turned yourself into a hero. It was only when Robin told us about your little friend that we put it together." He couldn't help it. He knew the Boy Wonder didn't know, but he did it anyway. Beast Boy glared, glared with more anger than he ever had before.

Robin almost crapped his pants.

"Wait, BB isn't a killing machine. He doesn't even eat meat!" Superman shook his head.

"We read his Doom Patrol file, care to ask your friend the _real_ reason he is a vegatarian?" Cyborg looked at his friend, who's hand was moving at an unsafe pace against his neck. Beast Boy cleared his throat, and shuffled his feet before replying.

"I'm not.. really.. um.. allowed to." Batman wasn't going to even consider that as a real answer.

"A little more details, _Hunter_." He growled loudly at that name.. But, he would answer the given question. He didn't want to know what happened if he didn't

"I.. um.. After a while at the Doom Patrol, Steve banned me from eating meat." Batman uncrossed his arms, "Because! Because, I go crazy whenever I eat meat. It's harder to control my primal side.. And I end up acting like I did when I turned into the 'Beast'." Everyone's (minus the Leaguers) eyes widened. They had all thought it was because he turned into the animals that were made into meat products. But, they see now that it was a lie.

"Ah, now this 'Beast'," Superman cleared his throat," A few years ago wasn't the_ first_ time you used that form? Was it?"

"I'm not answering anymore questions."

"If you don't we're going to have some problems." The Dark Knight's voice somehow got even more scary.

"We're going to have problems if I _do_ talk!" Beast Boy had dropped both his arms and had his hands clenched in fists, "If you really know who I am, you'll back off! Because, I don't know about you.. But, a man in black spandex isn't that threatening!" Batman wasn't about to back down.

"Hate to break it to you. But, your also wearing spandex tough guy."

"It's the 'hero' look. I don't exactly like prancing around like this." He pulled at the black fabric on his arm, before it snapped back. Before a fight broke out, the other adult in the room decided to take charge.

"Look, we aren't here to put you away Beast Boy. We need your help."

"I'm not turning in Cheshire, so you'd-"

"That's not who we're talking about. Me and the rest of the League know about... _Him._And we have been tracking him ever since. We also know that your 'Hunter' identity.. had problems with this man. And we need you to help us turn him in." Beast Boy laughed.

"Okay, first of. If I do see _him_again. I'm not going to 'turn him in'." Robin was getting tired of this conversation. And the fact that he had no idea what was going on. He had to get some information, or help Bruce. Because this was getting old, very fast.

"Beast Boy, just help them get this guy. Then everything will go back to normal." The changeling laughed again.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'll help them.. But, I'm not going to turn this baddie over to the feds." The green titan looked over at Batman. The Dark Knight seemed to understand what he was saying. And he nodded.

"Then what are you going to do with him? If he is an old friend, you're going to have get over it."

"Robin, he is anything but my friend. And as for what I'm going to do with him... I'm going to do what I did the first time."

"And what was that?"

"I'm going to kill him." The Titans fell silient. But, Batman was happy that they had an arrangement. Even though he was against dishing out justice in such a way. He had never murdered anyone, no matter how insane. The criminal they were after was pure evil. And he needed to be stopped. The Dark Knight had read about what made this enemy disappear, and seeing now that it was 'Beast Boy' who did it... It was strange. The teen was already so young, and this event happened many years ago. Before he could speak, his co-worker did.

"I'm okay with that. We will pick you up tomorrow. Pack your things, you'll be staying at the Watchtower while we do this." Beast Boy nodded, and the two superheros left the teens to their own matters. Starfire spoke everyone's mind.

"That was _not_ a glorious conversation."

* * *

**Yep, for some reason I'm making these really short. But, I feel like since i update so often I'm aloud to do that.**

** -PaulieOut**


	5. Chapter 5

** This is an explaining chapter. Okay, arguements while be exposed. Just, bare with me. Things will make sense. Pinky-swear.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Five**

"This is not a good idea, Bruce."

"It's the only way! I know that we both don't want it to happen.. But, it's the only way he's going to be able to help us." There was a deep sigh.

"I just can't stand by and let something like this happen!"

"Well, when we get _him_, you can get the changeling. Before he does anything drastic. Does that sound like a deal Clark?"

"Hardly! You've heard about the stories. And that was when he was a _child_, he's been in training for years since then."

"Yes, but he has not used his.. more violent forms that whole time." Another sigh.

"Okay.. We'll get him before he does anything." The two men walked out of the sound-proof room, walking up to the rest of the team. Ready to share the news, that they finally have a lead on a criminal they've been looking for for years. Of course, they left out the part that the boy was wanting to kill said criminal.. The League now knew who Beast Boy really was, but the would not know that crucial fact. For no one really agreed with it.

* * *

The Tower was silient, letting what happened echo through the room. Every team member was in denial over what they heard. There was no way that their tofu-eating, video game-loving, goofball of a guy, would do something like.. It was unbelievable. There was just_ no way. _He couldn't be a killer, he refused to hurt a fly. Literally, he yelled at Cyborg for swatting at the insect. Because, 'They have feelings too'. But, the funny thing is none of them even know the beginning of this.. story. This is just the tip of the iceberg, yet they already have their panties in a twist.

The were standing next to the changeling, in their own group while he was sectioned off. The green titan's hand had stopped moving, it now just sat on his neck, no one could move. The shock of the matter was too much. And Beast Boy wasn't about to leave, who knows what rath that would bring. So, he sat there, waiting for a response from his team. _Needing_ them to say something. He needed them not to be mad. He would explain them his past. But, they would have to ask the right questions. He wasn't just going to release the facts. Even though the League- the people he was scared of -already knew, there was no need to hid the information. And if they did kick him off the team..

He's been alone before.

Gosh, the silence was killing everyone, no one wanted to make the first move. It was like a secret game of Chicken. Everyone waiting for someone to crack under the pressure of awkwardness, the need to know answers. The titan who did speak was the person everyone knew was going to break first. He was never able to pass up a good interagation involving crime.

"You would kill someone?" said the spiky-haired leader, in a friendly tone. Which was more scary than his usual voice.

"Would? Dude, I have." replied Beast Boy, who was speaking way too casually for such an intense conversation. Well, the conversation that was slowly brewing. His comment, and the use of 'dude', put everyone back into silence. There was the sound of Starfire softly landing on the floor, not being able to float any longer. The slight shuffling coming from Beast Boy, who never was able to stay still long. The next person to crack suprised everyone.

"How many?" Her voice was soft, they were talking to him out of fear. That was never a good sign.

"Rae, don't ask me that question.. You always said I was bad with numbers." He grinned slightly and let out a light chuckle.

"Now is not a time for jokes.. Just answer the question." she shot back, her voice losing the carefull tone. Him joking showed her there was no real reason to be afraid.. at the moment.

"I don't know."

"BB, how do you not know _how many people you killed_?" Cyborg was now joining in on the conversation, curiousity getting the better of him.

"I lost track.. There was too many."

"When did you stop counting" asked a very cautious Raven.

"Around hundred-fifty.. Give or take a few." A pregnant pause.

"..How long did it take you to get to that?" said Robin, returning to the conversation once more.

"About a year and a half." Feeling like he was on a roll, the leader shot off another question.

"How old were you then?" Sighing, the first sign that he was getting to harder questions, Beast Boy answered.

"I was _just_ seven when it all started, so I turned nine at the 'two year mark'." There was a sharp gasp.

"You were just a little bumgorf!" Starfire could feel tears in her eyes, but refused to cry. She knew that that was not what Beast Boy needed, no he needed them to be strong. Not the 'Babies of Crying'.

"..Ya, I was just a bumgorf. Whatever that is.." He said the last thing in a whisper, not being able to hold back the comment. He was talking to hiself at that moment, not really the team. He didn't expect to get pity from them, well from any of them. At the moment it was just Star.

"What about your parents, man?" asked a very confused Cyborg, thinking that maybe his parents forced him to do this. Well, not exactly.. The robotic titan didn't really know what to think at this point. He tried to hold back thoughts, hoping that would make him less suprised.

"They died in an accident, they drowned when our boat hit some rocks.. I was able to fly away, I was about.. six and a half." He added the age as an after thought, not wanting to go through the same questions over and over again. 'What happened?', 'How old were you?', 'Then what happened?'. He saw a tear streak down the alien's face, she quickly got rid of it. A guilty look on her face when she saw that Beast Boy was aware of her crying. Well, _trying not to_ cry.

"I'm sorry man.." said Cyborg in a very sad voice.

"It's okay, you and Rob went through the same thing.. I've gotten over it." He looked up at his friends with a watery grin. Attempting to sooth the rest of them. He needed to be funny, to be happy.. He didn't want them to see him in angst.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well, use your imagination, Rae." He dropped the hand on his neck, only to bring it back up and drag his gloved hand through his hair. Sensing the awkwardness coming back, and maybe even a fight, Robin stepped in. Bringing the orginal topic back.

"If you were only seven, how did you take down all those guys? I mean, your power is great and everything.. It's just not the best.. offensive?" Beast Boy chuckled at his friend's words. That was diffently an interesting way to put it.

"I changed into.. _different_ kinds of animals." The changeling's seriousness coming back at full-force, suprising the Titans. They weren't expecting him to be so bipolar.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I- umm.. I turned into mythical monsters and.. demons." He squeaked out the last part, he could feel Raven's glare as he turned his head away.

"What are these, 'mythical monsters'? And how did you turn into demons? I thought Raven was part demon.. Would you turn into something like her father?"

"No! Oh god no, I would never turn into Trigon. And even if i could I wouldn't try. Star, there are demons that are also, something-like, animals. As for mythical monsters? Those are magical animals in old stories," He saw her face bright up at the word 'magical', "But, most of the animals I used were evil, Star. And very _very_ dangerous." He face dropped to it's sad look. The one that was there a few seconds ago. Raven wasn't going to let the subject change just yet. She needed ore information on these 'demons'.

"What type of demons did you use?" He turned to her with a desprite look, obviously not wanting to share. But, he did anyway. He knew the question would come up again.

"Well, I didn't use the demons as often as mythical creatures. But, I guess some are in the same catagory." She sighed.

"Okay, what _mythical creatures_ did you use?"

"My two favorites were, the minotaur and a cerberus.. I also used a my werewolf form, or 'Beast', a lot too. I could do a hellhound or a phoenix.. I did a dragon once, but it was too big to fight with.. I did tons of experiments, let's leave it at that." He nodded to himself as he counted off the list. But, when he ended the statement he waved his arms around a bit. Showing he didn't want to talk about it anymore. But, Raven wasn't letting go.

"You had been the 'Beast' before? Then what was the big deal with it then?" She was very annoyed, due to the fact that that night they had a slight 'moment'. If it was just a fake.. Ooh, that would not be good.

"The problem _was_ that I lost control of it. It turned on me, and seprated itself of from the rest of my mind. Adding to my already jacked-up 'primal side'." The empath looked apologeticly at Beast Boy, she knew what it was like to have another side. Especially a dark one. Not fun, so she could feel his pain. Not the way she usually could, no she could sympathize with him.

"I'm just going to ask the big question here.. Why did you murder all those people?" Robin blurted out the thing everyone wanted to ask, but no one had the guts to do so. But, the question was out there now. And Beast Boy crinched, already knowing this was baad territory.

"Well, after my parents died I was on my own. Alone, in Africa -Which was were I grew up- and I was a super mutant. So, an evil organization thought I would be of use. Having powers and all.. So, they forced me to be a.. Well, to be a killer. They would put me on missions to slaughter people they didn't like.. And, no, I wasn't sent on a hundred and fifty missions.. I kinda killed everyone in my path. So, for like every target, I would get about twenty people."

"How long were you with those terrible, _terrible_ people!" Starfire shouted, she was just barely able to stop the tears. But, every few seconds one would fall. She was fast in whipping it off. Making sure no one saw her. And by no one, she ment Beast Boy.

"Please don't get angry with me." He had his hands together, practicly begging them not to get upset with what he was going to say. They all nodded.

"We won't get angry Beast Boy." Suprisingly it was Raven that said those words.

"Okay, I left them when I was nine.. But.. I- I didn't stop." His hands were shaking a bit, but the team didn't see it. They were a little more focused on the words coming from the green titan's mouth. All of them thought the same thing, why would he keep doing such a terrible thing?

"Why would you keep doin' it, green bean!" Cy's words came out very harsh, even though he didn't mean to sound that way. He just couldn't keep the question from echoing in his head. So, he shouted it out. Trying to get rid of the though with the answer.

"Because I didn't know any better! I just.. I just kept doing it because there was nothing else I could do! And you said you wouldn't get angry!" He growled darkly, he was never a fan of betrayal. But, the half-metal guy put his hands up. Waving the invisible white flag.

"I'm sorry BB. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"It's okay." He sulked, forgiving his friend. But, not exactly happy about it.

"Friend Beast Boy. Can you please do more explaining? I am still confused on why you would.. continue that life." He nodded, the frightning look not leaving his face.

"If you guys haven't noticed. Being able to turn into evil monsters isn't exactly a superhero power. And I only liked using those animals, so I just continued what I was doing. I was alone again after leaving that _place_, and I didn't have any money.. So, I became the Hunter. Were you could hire me to hunt down your enemy and.. Well, you know the rest."

"Is that when you met Cheshire?" He nodded, his mood lightening slightly at the mention of Jade's name.

"Yep, I met a lot of cool people. And some not-so cool people. We fought a lot of the guys I worked for." Oh no, that was not the thing to say. But, before Beast Boy could reel it back in it was already out there. He wasn't going to lie to his friends. He was positive that if he didn't tell them, the League would. And for some reason he really wanted to see Robin's reaction. Robin, of course, was the first to ask the dire question.

"_Like who?_" Beast Boy held his hands out in front of his chest, getting ready for the strike.

"Before I say anything else, you and Cyborg have to promise not to kill me. Or attempt to." He gave them a grin, which was not returned. Just a curt nod from the two males.

"Tell us, man." said Cyborg, in a very stern voice. Not knowing who BB had worked for in the past.

"I did a tiny-tiny little job for the Joker. Crazy guy.."

"Get on with it!" Cy didn't care about Batman's old enemies, he cared about his.

"I was hired to 'get' Brother Blood, or Sebastian Blood.. I thought I did it.. But, apparently not."

"Ya! Apparently not!"

"Look I'm sorry Cy-" Robin interrupted him. He wanted Beast Boy to be awake for his part.

"How about my bad guy? Or was it just the Joker you worked for?" The green titan gulpped.

"I did a couple of jobs for.. umm.. For Slade."

Their conversation was going to need a brake. Because Beast Boy was going to need a big icepack when he woke up.

* * *

**I hoped you like this little.. 'Talk'. But, there will be more on this in the next chapter. Before Beast Boy leaves to the Watchtower. Wow! This was my first acutal insight to the next chapter! Don't you feel smart.**

** -PaulieOut**


	6. Chapter 6

** Im really sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I have tried to write it twice, both times the site locked me out when I tried to finish. I have been out and about for once in my life. Plus, I have been packing for my uncle's super fancy wedding. While getting shit for school, which has had the date pushed back thrice.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Six**

Rubbing his very sore nose, he reached out to the metal hand infront of him. Being dragged off the grey floor with amazing force, he was able to stand up. As he dropped his gloved hand, his friends looked at the damage. The green nose seemed to be broken, the start of bruises covering his faces. The redness gave his skin an odd brown tint, making it look like mud was on his face. Soon the color purple began to show up.

"Is it broken, dudes?" His metal friend nodded.

"Yeah, there isn't much I can do for a broken nose buddy.. But-"

"I got it," Beast Boy interrupted. His nose flattened for a moment, before popping back into place. The bruises were still there, but his nose was now better. Sighing, he went over to the kitchen to grab an icepack. Laying the blue bag on his face, he walked back over to his friends.

"How'd ya do that?" asked Cyborg

"He-llooo? Shape-shifter here. I get hurt so much, yet you guys never question what happens to my bones?"

"I thought Raven healed them for ya." Beast Boy turned to the empath with a doubtful look on his face.

"Would you really heal me everytime I fell on my butt?" She didn't even stop to think.

"Probably not."

"So, everytime ya break somethin', you just fix it yourself?"

"Yeah Cy, that's what I just said. I fix my ribs almost every mission we go on."

"Why do ya do that?" Beast Boy shook his head, taking the icepack with him.

"Because whenever I fall I make sure to change back to my human form. To make sure if I land on any of you guys I'm not a rhino." The metal titan nodded, he was going back into past times. Seeing all the times that one minute Beast Boy was clutching his side, but the next he's charging the bad guy. Of course, Starfire was just sad that her friend gets hurt so much just because he changes to protect them. Raven wanted to know more about the demons he uses, but she did feel guilty for not helping him when he gets hurt.

Robin was hardly paying attention, he just want to know about Slade. It had been a few years since their last incounter with the villian. Maybe he was dead, maybe he wasn't... The Boy Wonder didn't know. But, if Beast Boy knew anything about Slade, he wanted to know. The only thing that was scaring him was to think that the changeling was friends with Slade. Like he was with Cheshire.. If he was friends with one villian, why not all of them. But then again, Beast Boy was hired to take down Brother Blood. Which would say that he was enemies with some of their past villians.

"Beast Boy," He interrupted whatever they were talking about, "Tell us about Brother Blood, then about Slade." He wasn't going to give the green titan any room to decline. He needed, and wanted, to know answers. Sighing, the changeling began.

"Well, I was hired by this group to get Blood because he had brainwashed one of their own into joining him. So I was hired to take him down. I found out that I wouldn't be able to fight him because he took his powers from his followers. And he had _a lot_ at the time. Tons more than at the Hive Acadamy..

Anyway, I found out that I would have to.. Umm.. I was going to have to kill a majority of the followers so he was weak. Then I fought him, and I thought I won too. That was until Cyborg did all that stuff... And I found out he didn't even change his name! I didn't tell you because I would have to explain _how _I knew.. And I didn't want to do that. Besides, it's not like my information would've helped.. I highly doubt you guys would want to do what I did."

They all let the information sink in. They all had looks of disgust on their faces, Cyborg's was mixed in with anger. He understood why his green friend didn't tell him.. But, it would've helped to know that Brother Blood got his powers from the amount of people that followed him. Maybe Cyborg could've caused a virius to shut down his powers. And set the people go, leaving Blood on his own.

"That is an interesting strategy, friend." Said Starfire, she had never heard of anything so.. barbaric. Even on her home planet, they would never slaughter people to get to a higher power. That was not how it worked, especially if those peeople were brain washed into their doings.

"Yeah.. It's kinda nasty. Back then, I didn't care about the amount of blood on my hands. I just did what I had to do. Taking things to the extremes at times." It was hard to see his face through the ice on his nose, but he was able to speak loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You think?" Raven spoke in her usual sarcasm, even though she was screaming on the inside. She just couldn't picture the guy who got his heartbroken by a bubbly blonde, killing dozens of peopld for money. It was unheard of, it was not normal. And she knows a lot about not being normal. But, though she was confused and barely able to think, she was able to question one thing. Which was the real Beast Boy?

"Thanks Rae, can always count on you." He rolled his eyes over the pack.

"Okay, now how about Slade?" Robin wasn't letting them get off topic. He wanted to know about his arch-enemy before he attacked the Titans.

"Slade's name used to be, and now is, Deathstroke the Terminator. The reason he changed his name to Slade was because his real name is Slade Wilson. When he was Deathstroke, he wanted me to be his apprentice. But, I declined and just did small jobs for him every once and a while. The reason why I didn't put thinks together was because, one, Deathstroke was supposed to had retired. And, two, Slade was nicer than Deathstroke. If we fought the guy I used to work with, you'd all be dead.

I found out when I went on a date with Terra. He met us, and asked me to join him. Saying how he was really Deathstroke and blah, blah, blah.. I couldn't believe I missed it. The only difference between his outfit was that he wore black instead of blue! I said no to joining him. I said I wasn't like that anymore, and that I wouldn't leave you guys like Terra did."

"Wait! You said he goes by Deathstroke now? Is Slade still alive." asked Robin in a frantic voice. Beast Boy put his icepack down and looked at his leader in pity.

"..Yes he is. But, I'm not friends with him. And, I refuse to bring you to him. Since he is back in the game, he is a lot more dangerous. I- I.. Nevermind." His eyebrows went together and he put the ice back on his nose. He was about to tell them about Ravager. He wasn't sure how they would take the news exactly. But, if Jade told her about his offer.. He might want to tell his team about her.

"No 'nevermind's Beast Boy. If you have information, you need to share." The Boy Wonder didn't know what was going to come form the changeling's mouth, but it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, after he left us.. He needed more help. So, apparently, an old friend of mine is his daughter. Her name is Ravager, and he made her agree to joining him. It.. She wasn't happy. Cheshire kept telling me these stories about what was happening to her... Today, Cheshire told me that Ravager left and is now on her own path. Kinda like what I did before. But, I told Cheshire to tell Ravager, that if she needs a home she can come to the Titans. Because, I know that she isn't bad like the other people I worked with."

"Why would we let Slade's daughter onto the Titans? That's just asking for trouble!" Robin did not like Beast Boy's thoughts.

"How is that bad? She isn't evil, she just has a hard time. She has the same problems as I did. And look at me now! I'm all good, and squeaky clean! It doesn't matter if she's Deathstroke's daughter, there is someone on the Titans who is his son! But, none of you guys know that because it doesn't matter!"

There was a pause.

"Please friend, who is Slade's bumgorf?"

"I'm not telling you dudes. I know that you'd kick him out, or shun him from the rest of the group."

"It doesn't matter who's Slade's son Starfire. I'm Trigon's daughter but that doesn't make me evil. If this 'son' isn't going to tell us, then there is no point in trying to get it out of Beast Boy."

"Thanks Rae." She nodded, "There's nothing to get mad about Robin. I didn't say she was coming. I just offered, though I doubt she will join the Titans anytime soon.. Though if she does, don't ask about her eye."

With that he started his way to leave the Common Room, icepack in hand. As he left, he was able to catch Cyborg say something.

"If she does come, I hope she's hot."

_Yeah Cy, to bad she's a mental case.._

* * *

** I don't know if, while Beast Boy is with the League, I want to do some Jericho drama. I know that I won't let Ravager join the Titans. That was just a little short thing I was doing for the past few chapters. But, I don't know about J.. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Tell me what ya think. I haven't gotten as much advice on this story. **

** I usually get tons of bad ideas...**

** -PaulieOut**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing is more awkward than sitting next to the lady who's reading 50 Shades of Grey. Curse you airline seating, curse you.**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

** Seven**

Going back to his room, the green titan got ready to pack for his trip to the Watchtower. He had had an emergency pack for ages, just in case he was kicked off the team on short-notice. But, since he had time, he was able to add extra things to his purple duffle bag. Going into his closet, he grabbed the bag and put it on his bunk -bed. He grabbed a few extra pictures of the Titans, a few comics, and his handheld gaming device. It was obvious that he might not even use these things, but it was good to be prepared.

Nothing says, 'I'm ready to fight bad guys', like comic books.

When he zipped up his luggage –If you could call it that- his green ears picked up some shuffling outside his door. Not knowing if it was someone who was about to knock, or someone trying to spy, he walked over to the grey door. Suddenly, he swung it open.

Robin.

The Boy Wonder had only a slight idea of why he was at Beast Boy's door. All he knew was that he wanted to know more about 'Slade'. And as he was planning to go to his room, he had wondered over to the changeling's.

"Hey, Robin… What's up?"

"I… I- uhh… I just wanted to know more about Deathstroke." Beast Boy tilted his head to the side.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Robin sighed.

"When you said he would've killed us… Why didn't he? He had so many chances, but he never did." The green teen looked up at the ceiling. He was obviously trying to think over the question. It was a tricky one. Beast Boy was never certain why Slade never killed them. Well, he knew why he didn't murder _him_. But, he was clueless when it came to the rest of the team. Who knew why Slade, or Deathstroke (Whatever), never came after the other titans.

"Um… Well, I guess he was having fun messing with us. You know how you said the Joker just likes to play around with Batman? Well, I guess it's the same thing."

"Why did he leave? He didn't even do a last strike. He helped us, and then left. You would think he would try and kill us." Beast Boy started thinking again. Robin sure knew how to ask questions. The green titan knew it wasn't like Deathstroke to leave business. He never left a job undone. But, He guessed this wasn't really a job.

"I don't think he was trying to kill us. I think he was just having some fun during his retirement. He wasn't trying for world domination or anything like that when he fought us. It was just something for him to do while he was out of the game." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"That's all this ever was? A game! He killed Terra, made me go insane… Just for the fun of it? He wasn't even trying? I put everything into finding him, and hunting him down. And all he did was act like it was a sick game of hide-n-seek?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Pretty much, dude."

"How can you be so calm?" He asked, trying to get under control. Though him and Beast Boy both knew it was going to take a while for him to chill out.

"That's what Deathstroke does. Unlike me, he likes to play with his prey." The changleling gave a slight shrug, and looked at his leader in what appeared to be complete apathy.

"I have one more question," said a still very angry Robin.

"And what would that be?" He raised his green eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell us about your past?"

"That's not a question about Slade. And I think it's obvious on why I didn't tell you guys." Robin sighed deeply. He looked at his teammate. It was so hard to picture him being so… evil. If the things that he said were true, he out played almost every villain they ever fought.

"You're right… Sorry for asking. I- You know I don't like not knowing things."

"Oh I know it alright." The changeling chuckled. But, he saw the troubled look on his leader's face, so he calmed down, "Look Robin, I know it's hard to find this stuff out, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't keep things from my team. But, I know that this was for the better. And I hope you see that too, dude."

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from… Thanks for answering my questions. And, please, when you find this '_him_' don't kill him. I know something bad happened with him, but you're a titan now. And I hope you remember that."

Sighing once more, the Boy Wonder walked away. Leaving Beast Boy in the doorway, the changeling frowned and shut the door. He didn't like the thing that Robin had said. It made him feel guilty for something he knew he had to do. You can do bad things for good reasons.

Right?

* * *

He moved his duffle bag of his bed, and plopped down onto the green comforter. Looking around his room, he promised to come back. After whatever happens with the League, he was going to come back. With whatever happens to him when he mauls his old enemy, he was going to return to his green and purple room. It was his room, and he refused to leave it here.

Apparently, no one can let the changeling have any peace. Because, only a few minutes after Robin left, there was another knock on the door. Sighing, he lifted himself up and went towards his door. He used much more force than necessary to get the metal piece open. The person behind the door flinched slightly before going back to her normal posture.

"Hello, Beast Boy," said a seemingly nervous Raven.

"Do you have some questions about Slade, too?" She smirked.

"No… Is that what Bird Boy wanted to talk to you about?" The green titan smiled his large grin.

"What else would he want to talk to me about? I think he tuned everything else out after I muttered the words, 'old enemies'." They both laughed, well, Beast Boy did most of the laughing. After a moment, the empathy got back to business, whatever that might be.

"I just wanted a… favor," She said, getting back to her previous state of apathy.

"What type of favor?" Beast Boy replied, wiggling his eyebrow, implying something he knew she would never say.

"Don't flatter yourself," She smirked slightly, "I wanted to ask you if you could morph into something for me."

"Um… I don't really like doing tricks, Rae."

"Raven, and it's a favor." His green face contorted with confusion. What could the 'Great Goth' want him to change into? She was always annoyed when he transformed outside of battle. She thought that the Tower was dirty enough; it didn't need to be a petting zoo, too.

"What do you want me to change into?" Clearing her throat, she began her request.

"The animal you're going to kill '_him' _with. And don't play dumb. I can see it in your eyes; you know exactly what's going to happen." He sighed then took a few steps back. He looked down, and soon a large form was in his place. It had hooves, and a large muscled chest. The head or this form looked like a bull, with huge horns that came out of his head. And, of course, this form was green.

"A minotaur?" Raven was confused; she expected a large demon creature. That could slay all in its way, a demon that scared even her, or her father. But, it was just a minotaur. Impressive? Yes. What she was expecting? Not really.

"I said it was my favorite," Said a very deep and gravelly voice. It was coming from the animal Beast Boy had turned into.

"Since when can you talk in your animal forms?"

"In certain forms I can talk. As long as the creature was able to, or has the potential, to speak." The voice was beginning to frighten the empath. But, she tried her best to hide the emotion. Though, within a few moments she didn't need to worry anymore, because Beast Boy was back in his normal body.

"Is that all Rae?"

"It's Raven! And almost… I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How far does your 'healing' ability go?" She had been wondering this since he spoke of it. It was strange to see the changeling do anything not self-destructing. To see him do something she does was… strange, to say the least.

"Well, I can fix bones, like you saw. And a while ago I found out that I was able to cover up some really big scars by picturing myself more clearly. Oh! I can also regrow fingers. I think I could do arms and legs, but I haven't needed to." Her eyes widened.

"You had to regrow a finger?" He nodded, bobbing his head up and down.

"This is my third index finger," The green titan said, wiggling the digit in front of Raven.

"I don't even want to know the stories to that." He laughed,

"You probably don't Rae… Ven." Smiling slightly, due to his memory, she looked down at her own hand. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to have something ripped off of you. Then having to grow it back. Flexing her fingers, she looked back up at Beast Boy. He was looking down at her hand, too. But, smiled when his eyes locked onto hers.

"It hurt, but you don't have to worry about me Raven. I'm all good, I've been through worse." His smiled faltered for a moment before coming back at full-force.

"Bye, Beast Boy. Come down in a hour for dinner." He nodded and watched her as she disappeared down the hallway.

Tomorrow was going to be rough, he could feel it.

* * *

**Typed this out in the airport… I got some weird looks from the people around me. Obviously, they aren't cool enough to understand how awesome I am right now.**

**-PaulieOut**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hm.. What type of problems am I going to bring up now? Who knows... I hardly know what I'm doing.. I still have to figure out how Beast Boy's old enemy is going to be like. I hate creating charaters, I feel like most things have already been used.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Eight**

Dinner.. He was starving. It was probably because he didn't eat lunch, because he left to meet up with Cheshire. Looking at his alarm clock he saw that it was time to eat. He got up from his bed and ran his hand through his hair. He had the chance to be alone after Raven left, which gave him time to think. It was going to be strange working with the Justice League. Even before they knew about his past, they never really liked him. He guesses it was because of how bad his powers could be used, or the fact that they knew nothing about him.

Walking down the grey hall, he stretched out his arms. He was never good at staying still for long amounts of time. Unless he was sleeping, of course.

* * *

"I can't believe any of this..." Said Raven to her two friends. Robin was still in his room, researching Slade even though Beast Boy told him not to. And said changeling was still in his room. Cyborg was in the kitchen making some pasta, he had yelled at Starfire mulitple times about trying to add 'extra ingredents'.

"I know.. I just can't see green bean being a bad guy. He always seemed so childish. A kid is not who I espect to be a killer," replied the metal titan from over the stove.

"I also find the information hard to process. Friend Beast Boy never seemed violent, expect when he was the 'Beast'." They all sighed. The room was silient for a while before Raven spoke again.

"When I talked to him.. I asked about his healing powers. He said that he had to replace a finger... twice."

"I don't even wanna know what happened to him to cause _that." _Cyborg shivered and put the pot filled with pasta over the sink, draining some of the water.

"On my planet, people would do great battles. The winner would collect the loser's pinky finger as a sign of victory." The two teens looked at Starfire, shook their heads, then entered their own thoughts again. The alien princesses walked over to the large island and sat on one of the stools, "Are there brawls like such on this planet?"

"No Star, there are no fights like that on Earth." Cyborg put the spagetti in a large bowl, then went back to the stove to stir a red sauce.

"It had to be terrible, what he did. And what happened to him," Said Raven, floating over to one of the booths.

"Ya don't say. He was an assassin. That job isn't the same as this one. The bad guys never get off as easily, they always get hurt. Even if they win, they never have as much luck as the heros. That's just common logic. And BB worked alone, that's never good,"

"You're right, Cy." Everyone looked at the main doors in shock. Standing there was Beast Boy, in his normal Doom Patrol uniform and hair messier than usual.

"Oh friend! We did not mean anything, we are very sorry!" Starfire held her hands in front of her chest, begging for forgivness.

"I know Star. It's okay, it's true. I almost always got hurt. But, let me tell ya this. Just because you have a certain job doesn't mean your a 'good' or 'bad' guy. I've acutally been hired by some superheros before! I've even been hired by some European goverments!"

"Sorry BB..." Cyborg said it automatically, as he thought of what the changeling said. He couldn't believe that some superheros hired the green bean. Goverments he could understand, but heros? That just didn't make any sense, they were supposed to stand by justice. Not send an assassin after their enemies.

"I already said it was okay," Replied the green titan. Cyborg shook a container of spices over his pot, stirring it into the tomato gravy. Starfire twiddled her thumbs over the granite, swinging her legs back and forth. Raven starred at her empty mug that she left in the room earlier. She wanted more of her herbal tea, but she had already cleaned out her kettle. She was going to have to wait until Cyborg was done with the stove. Beast Boy walked over and sat infront of the empath, he looked around the room. Scanning the room and his friends. Sad that they were all acting so distant, well, Raven always is distant.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, Rae?" He turned his head foward to face the gothic teen. She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but did not correct him. The other two titans had their attention turned towards the colored teens. They were both disprate for any sort of talking, not being able to just sit and do nothing in silience.

"You know how you said you can hide scars? Have we ever seen any of them?"

"...No," He replied quite fast, trying to get this new topic over as fast as he could. But, he knew that this band-aid was going to be hard to rip off.

"Wait friends, what are we conversing about?" Raven was ready to answer, she wanted the others to know about Beast Boy, too. Even though she would galdly keep a secret for the changeling, she believed the rest of the team should know. Robin was going to have to find out later, because she wasn't going to wait for the Boy Wonder.

"Beast Boy told me that he can use his shape-shifting ability to cover up scars on his body. I was just wondering if they were scars from his time with the Titans, or if we ever saw his scars." The changeling shook his head ever so slightly, showing how much he disliked the topic. But, it was too late to stop it. Cyborg, Starfire and especially Raven were already set on it.

"Really BB? Can you show us them?"

"Oh yes! Do show us the battle wounds from past missions," Said Starfire, who wasn't excited to see her little 'brother's' cuts. She was just happy for something to talk about. She also believed that scars were metals as a sign of victory. To show that even though you got hurt enough to inflect damage, you were still able to fight back and survive. But, she did not remember Beast Boy getting hurt enough to have such 'metals'.

"Guys, I don't really have anything to show you from when I joined the team. Most of my scars are from.. ya know..." They all nodded their heads, and Beast Boy kept eye contact with them. Even thought the subject was touchy, he wasn't going to back down. He knew he was strong enough to show them. He would rather not, of course. He hoped that since he said it was from his days as a killer they would back off.

"You can still show us," Said Raven, who had her eyebrows furrowed together. She was unsure about how bad him showing them anything would really be. He nodded and stood up. Now standing in the middle of the room, he stopped before doing anything.

"I just want you dudes to know that you can't see most of them because of my uniform." The changeling made sure that everyone could see him, and he could see everyone, before shifting. After a moment the way Beast Boy really looked like appeared. Due to his outfit at the moment, part of the Titans could only see three scars. But, there was much more than that on the green teen's body.

He had two marks going from the middle of his right cheek down his neck. They looked like claw marks, and were light green. They seemed to be light, but the team knew that it had to be a deep cut to make marks like that. The third scar was the worse. It was a very large one that went from the left side of his forehead down to the left side of his nose. It went right through his eye, making the lid fall lower than the other one. But, still open enough to look somewhat normal. This scar was elavated above the rest of his skin, and was almost white.

"Whoa..." Cyborg blinked multiple times, trying to see if the image ahead of him was real or not. Raven had a large frown on her face as she looked at the changeling. And Starfire was tearing up slightly and had moved her head away from her friend.

"Yeah... Can you see why I don't really like to walk around like this? I don't really look like a superhero. That's one of the main reasons I wore a mask while I was with the Doom Patrol," Said a slightly shy Beast Boy. His hand was on the back of his neck, but he made sure to keep his head high enough for everyone to see.

"Friend, that is most terrible. There are more like that on the rest of your body?" Starfire still had her face away.

"Sadly, yeah." Raven got up from her spot in the booth and walked in front of the green titan. She raised her hand and had it a few inches away from his face.

"Can I..?" He gave a nervous chuckle

"Knock yourself out," He said. Her hand touched his forehead, where the third scar started. As he finger ran the rest of the way down, Beast Boy closed his eye. It showed that the scar continued on his eyelid. When her pale hand reached the end, her index finger just above his mouth, she took a step back.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy..." She looked into his green eyes, and he sighed.

"It's okay. Like Cy said... The cost of being a villian." The main doors opened and out stepped their traffic light- colored leader.

"Hey guys..." He looked up and his mask widened, "What in the hell happened to him?"

* * *

** Gosh, this took forever. I had to stop like every thirty minutes because of the amount of stuffI'm doing! Curse you social life...**

** -PaulieOut**


	9. Chapter 9

** IMPORTANT! I have given permission to _Noah Rhodes_ that he/she is able to create a story similar to this one. So, if you like this, be sure to check it out!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"What happened to Beast Boy's face?" Shouted Robin, who had dropped the file that he had in his hands. Said changeling got slightly embarressed by the question, but did his best to hide what the comment did.

"They're scars, ever seen one before?" Raven could sense the slight sadness coming off of Beast Boy, and was going to defend him.

"That's more than one. Where did they come from?"

"Friend Beast Boy is able to us his powers to cover his scars, he has announced that there are more like that on the rest of his figure." A suprisingly serious Starfire had quickly gotten over her sad feelings. But, she was still depressed over how hurt her green friend used to get.

"From his days as an assassin?" Robin was met with head nods from his teammates, "Wait... If you could hide your scars with shape-shifting, does that mean you could change your appearance." A Cheshire smile crept to Beast Boy's face. He became a bit taller, his hair grew out and spiked up, his face narrowed, and his eyes became smaller. He looked like a green Boy Wonder, minus the mask.

"Yeah, it doesn't really help when you're still green though," Said a still cocky changeling. Robin looked even more suprised than everyone else.

"How do you know what my eyes look like?" He said, he had never shown his teammembers his eyes. Even Starfire had never seen his true face, always hidden under a mask.

"Proportions," The Robin look-a-like was standing with his arms crossed, and a small scowl on his face. Though the diffensive look was only an act to appear more like his leader.

"Oh! Friend, can you do me next, please?" Starfire shouted, raising her hand. 'Beast Boy' quickly shifted back to his scarred form and shook his head.

"I am _not _turning into a girl. And before you ask, I can only do Cyborg's completely human form. Ya know, the one he used to get into the HIVE." He changed into 'Victor Stone' and then changed back again. Showing that he didn't want to do this anymore.

"That's _amazing,"_ Raven stood in awe at the performance. She whispered the statement to herself, but the green titan could still hear her.

"Thank ya, Rae..." He wiggled his eyebrows, she frowned and shook herself out of her previous state.

"You're full of yourself," She turned slightly, so she was no longer facing Beast Boy. She watched as their leader picked his file back up from the floor, "What's that Robin?" Bird Boy cleared his throat.

"Reports on Slade..."

"Dude!"

"I know you said not to Beast Boy. But, what do you expect? You guys have teased me enough to know about this so called, 'obsession'." He layed his green head into his gloved hand and sat down at the table. Noticing that Cyborg was close to done on making sauce-covered pasta.

"Alright girls, if ya'll done talkin' about some 'Maybe Dead Guy', it's time to eat," He bellowed, and the rest of the team went to the table. Raven used her powers to grab some plates, forks, and cups. The metal titan brought over the large bowl and a pitcher of water.

"I'm starving! And thanks for laying of the meat!" Beast Boy was happy that Cyborg didn't make his normal meaty sauce. He usually had to make himself a whole different pot of pasta in order to avoid the non-veggie contents.

"Well, I know the real reason why you don't eat that stuff BB. So, I won't try and force it down ya throat." Beast Boy smiled.

"Thanks dude." Everyone started to pile on the pasta, Raven taking a much smaller amount than everyone else. As the changeling crammed a fork-ful of carbs into his face, he was asked more questions.

"Are you going to stay like that? With your scars?" He swallowed and looked up at the empath. His face did not look very friendly.

"Ya I think I will. Why?"

"I just- I.." She was cracking slightly at his stare, "I thought you were uncomfortable with us seeing it. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable..." Beast Boy nodded, and his look became less hard. He looked back down at his meal and twirled it around his fork.

"Nah, it wasn't that Rae,"

"Raven..."

"I just didn't want you guys asking about it. I'm not ashamed of them or anything like that." A long silience filled the room. The only noise was the slight _clank _of silverware, and the slurrping of Starfire and Cyborg's eating.

"Hmm.. When I was in my room, I got a message from Batman. He said that he would come down to pick you up around two in the afternoon tomorrow. Do you have all your stuff?"

"Of course," Said the changeling, who had a mouth filled with noodles. The red sauce stood out against his green skin.

"How did you pack all your stuff so fast?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"I don't really need that much stuff, Robin." The Boy Wonder nodded, and put a normal amount of food into his mouth.

"BB," Cyborg had cleaned his plate and was ready to talk, "Are you going to tell us who this guy is?"

"No, and hopefully I won't have to." Beast Boy's plate was also clear, so he downed the rest of his water.

"But friend, shouldn't we come with you? As the 'back up'?" He shook his head, hard.

"No, diffently not. I brought you guys against the Brotherhood, there is _no way _I'm letting you near _him_. Plus, I don't want you guys to see me acting... different."

"I am afriad I don't understand you," Said a slightly afraid Starfire. Everyone else was listening intently fro his answer. This was a question that everyone wanted to ask. He sighed and looked at everyone's emtpy plates, knowing that no one was moving until he responded.

"I know you guys are confused about... me. And, when I was doing... things I shouldn't have, I was different. I was, I guess you could say, I was an evil combination of Robin and Rae." Raven would let the nickname slide.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Boy Wonder was slightly offended by the comment.

"I kept a lot of my emotions hidden, if I felt any at all. I planned everything out, and rarely did anything expect 'work'. I had both of you guys'," He gestured to the empath and Robin, "Bad traits. But, the main difference was that I was on the other side of the 'line'." They sat in silience for a while. The team picturing their own versions of an evil Beast Boy, the only one who was correct was Beast Boy himself.

Everyone else sugar-coated their's too much.

"Why?" Raven looked into the changeling's green eyes, he looked so sad. Like something was eating at him, but he managed to keep that small spark behind the green hue.

"I- After my parents died, I was too young to remember any real morals. So, when I was captured I only fought against them because of what they did to me afterwards. The actual fighting didn't bother me, well it did in the beginning... I just lost... Hope. I lost hope, so I turned into something I didn't want to be. The Doom Patrol helped me, and having friends in the business helped me too." He paused,

"The thing that helped me the most was you guys." Then he stood up, gave his gothic friend's shoulder a squeeze, and left the room.

* * *

**I should be hanging out, but here I am. Alone typing on my industral-sized laptop.**

** _LOOK AT MY NOTES AT THE TOP!_**

**-PaulieOut**


	10. Chapter 10

** Sorry for not doing this earlier. The beginning of school is around the corner, and it's getting hard to do as much writing as I would like. Plus, I am still unsure on how I'm doing this story. School shopping really knocks me out. And if you're wondering, I am back from my trip.**

** If anyone has any ideas, I might use them! (With permission of course)**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Ten**

~_Flashback~_

_"The boy is improving much faster than I believed possible," Said a large man in a white lab coat at the head of the table. He was in a confrence room with his fellow co-workers. But, unlike a normal office, they were not normal scientists. 'Mad scientists' might've been the word but, none of the men in the room would ever admit to that. They were not mad! Mad people do not create the things they do, they do not find the creatures that they have. They do not do the things they do._

_ For their boss._

_ "His experiments with the animlistic powers are getting ahead of many of our planned tests. It seems that he is getting more creative with the transformations, allowing him to do the things he does." Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement. _

_ "If not for the soundproof walls, my studies show that he could hear us," A man on the oppisite side of the room offered the information. His statment bringing many of it's likness to the table. It was obvious that whatever they were talking about was happening all across the board._

_ "Ahmm," The scentist from before tried to get everyone's attention, "Since we were only delivered the boy... three weeks ago, what do we plan on doing? If his ability surpasses us, not only will we loose our job, we will lose the subject."_

_ A few moments passed as the people in the grey room thought of ways to make sure the boy would not ovver-power their smarts. They knew that with the right coaxing the boy would easily help their boss with his... problems. There was no doubt that the young kid would easily become what they want. The only think wrong was if he were to turn against them and fight with other enemies. _

_ All they had to do was to make sure he became what they wanted. That was their job, and he showed much promise. Well that's what most of the people in this rom believed. Apparently, their boss thought that they were going to have a problem with the fast process. So, they had to find a way that will help both of their goals..._

_ "I got it!" Shouted out a scrawny man from the back of the room, "Torture." Most of the scientist shook their heads at the suggestion, but the man at the head of the table nodded for him to explain._

_ "If we torture him, cause him physical damage, then he won't be able to attack us without fear or enought strength. It would fuel his angry, and make him more vicious on the field. It would be a perfect solution!" He cried out enthusiastically._

_ That's exactly what they did._

* * *

**_ The next day:_**

_He sat still in his cell, or 'bedroom' as the insane people in this place called it. He had done nothing but run tests in this hellhole. Terrible tests, most involving fighting. He had training almost all the time, the coaches running him into the ground. They had been feeding him steaks for breakfast lunch and dinner. Apparently, it was his 'power food'. Something that would help him do... whatever they wanted._

_ He hadn't been told what that was yet._

_ The small child was huddled in the corner, knees up to his neck. It wasn't that he was scared, he wasn't scared easily, it was that he didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. He had been feeling more animalistic than normal, or what he thought was normal. He had only had his powers for a few months, and yet he knew that this growth wasn't normal. He also knew that he should be able to hear more from outside of this block than he was._

_ He didn't like not hearing things._

_ Suddenly, the grey door opened up and showed a sadistic-looking man. The boy didn't know what made him look that way, but he knew that this person in a white coat was _mad_. _

_ "Come, we have something knew for you to try out." The boy nodded -understanding the gest of what the man had said- and followed the scientist out of his 'room' and saw that there were two body guards standing their with him. As they walked down the creepy white hallways, the boy made sure to be as calm as possible. He could feel the creatures in his mind howling, sensing that something bad was coming. He could sense that there was something terrible coming his way. Yet, he was unable to do anything against the mammath-like men beside him._

_ They soon reached a door after making various turns and riding a few elevators. The door was grey and had words that the boy could not read inscribed on the top. The white clothed man opened the door and the small kid was shoved threw by the two body guards. The room that met the young boy's few was not a pretty one. It was dark, yet he was able to see the outslines of the walls surrending him. And there was a large metal table in the middle of the room, with a lone light hanging over the... bed._

_ "Put him over there," Before the boy could see if that was directed at him, he was lifted and slammed down on the cold steel, "Hook him up." The two ape-like persons began to stick small round stickers on the boy's skin. The circles each being attached to wires that now covered his body. Looking up at the scientist, he raised an eyebrow._

_ "More... Tests?" He laughed._

_ "Oh my small _freak_, this is more than a test." The man pulled out a remote and hit on of many buttons. Pain immedently ripped threw the small child's body, making him scream out. It was as is the torture he experiances with shifting was being transfered into this machine. Yet, it was lasting longer than any shift he had ever done._

_ It lasted for a good thirty minutes, the amount of pain being rasied after every few. It had been the worst experiance of the small boy's life, physically. And yet, it woudn't be his last. No, this would happen everyday after training. Everyday after future jobs, and if he wasn't at headquarters? He was forced to wear a portable version of the device attached to himself when ever he went out on a operation. _

_ The shocks made him weaker, and he knew that that was why they did it. What confused him was why. They made him train everyday to become more powerfull, yet they made him backtrack everytime they hooked him up to that blasted thing. And they knew it! They knew that's what happened, and it made him furious! How dare they treat him as such, how dare they use him like a toy!? It wasn't a game they were playing, he knew that all too well. _

_ It made him nuts that they treated him as such. He did the terrible things they wanted him to do, yet they gave him what? A beating? A beating that he knew he was unable to fight back against. He had to stay with them, they were too powerfull to run from. So, for now, he made sure he took it. He took the shocks, and over the years he didn't even scream. He didn't whimper, he made sure to give them now joy out of it. To not give that insane looking man any happiness out of his pain._

_ He would stay strong, though he had no faith in exscape._

_ He allowed them to stick those round, transparent things on him. And he allowed them to do what they do. Yet, they would pay. All of them, this whole 'evil' universe. And the good guys, for where in the hell are they now? He wouldn't let any of them live, they didn't deserve it. He would attack anyone in his path he felt unworthy, and it would help._

_ He ripped at the boss's enemies, and 'accedentally' their allies. He would tear at anyone who stood in his way of being a monster. The destructive machine everyone wanted him to be. He would be that monster, yet he would turn against these bastards._

_ Garfield would do whatever the hell he wants._

* * *

**All backround? Yeah, sorry about that. I just thought that this would... help later on. I have a few things I want to shove into this story, and thing s that happened in BB's past will be perfect! I love making things... related.**

** If you have any ideas, tell me!**

** -PaulieOut**


	11. Chapter 11

** I'm really sorry it's been taking me long to write this update. I honestly have no idea how I want this story to go. You know when you have the beginning and end picked out. But, you can't figure out what you want to do in the middle?**

** My problem, right now.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Eleven**

"Where is he?" Said the Dark Knight in a gruff voice. He never really enjoyed visting Titans' Tower, seeing his ex-sidekick leading a team on his own was... odd to say the least.

"It _is_ the morning. Green bean was never good at getting up early." Cyborg replied, getting annoyed at the constant asking. It had been fifteen minutes that Batman and Superman had entered the common room. Everyone knew that there wasn't an exact time set, yet the duo expect Beast Boy to be at their feet once they arrived.

Batman blew air threw his nostrils, resembling a bull.

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't get your spandex inna bunch!" The changeling came rushing threw the main doors, almost slamming into a floating Starfire. Luckily, he veared off just in time. There were many things different about the green teen that stood, huffing and puffing, infront of the group of superheros. He had his new scarred face, making him look a little less playfull. Also, he had a new outfit on, no longer wearing his Doom Patrol uniform.

He was wearing a tight black long-sleeved shirt, with a dark purple paw print in the center. He also had large black and grey gloves, that looked strangly like Slade's. The gloves matched a belt, that looked identical to the one he usually wore. Beast Boy also was wearing tight black pants and black combat boots. (Which had matching paw prints on the soles.)

The changeling cleared his throat, sensing their staring, and shifted the weight of his dufflebag on his black-clad shoulders. After a few moments, he started to rub his hand on his chin and shift even more. He thought they were in a rush, was now really a time to talk about his outfit?

"Yo, what are you wearing?" Apparently, now _was_ the time...

"My Hunter uniform," He answered simply.

"Why are you wearing it?" Asked Robin, who hadn't said much. He was too busy trying to find out a plan with the team being one titan down.

"Well, I thought me going back undercover would help the League..." Beast Boy looked at the two men, and Superman shrugged his shoulders. It would have to be a discussion for later. Batman was grooming over the green boy's face, which had new marks that weren't there before. That was one of the main reasons the League never pointed a finger at Beast Boy. His discription didn't match the one of his evil counterpart. But, apparently, he had found out how to cover up old scars.

"Um... So, are we leaving now?"

"Yes, here put this on," Said a still scary Batman. He tossed Beast Boy a ring, and the changeling removed his glove. Revealing long claws, which he ignored and slid the ring on his right index finger.

The Dark Knight continued to talk, "-You're going to have to twist the middle section of the ring. When you do, you will be imedently beamed up to the Watchtower."

"Cool... Now?"

"Yeah," Replied Superman, as he twisted the ring on his own finger. The blue and red-clad hero disapeared and Batman followed, no one noticing how he twisted the ring under his gloves. After a moment of struggling, and a quick 'Bye guys,' Beast Boy was gone.

"Purple really is the little guys color..." Cyborg gave an impressed nod.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since their friend had left to work with the Justice League. The team had been eating their breakfast, the mouthfulls of food giving them an excuse for not talking about the event. It was obvious a few of them did, such as Robin and Starfire. But others weren't wanting to discuss the matter, them being Cyborg and Raven.

The Titans Couple was always wanting to know answers, the red-head being lucky enough to have her boyfriend to explain things. But, when they were both clueless things got quite loud. Both of them demanding answers, in their own way. Robin with his 'leader-voice' and Starfire with a 'Pretty please friend, I _must_ know..'.

Cyborg and Raven, however, had different reasons for not wanting to talk about the changeling. The robotic-hero didn't want to talk about not having his little buddy around, or the fact that his friend was a killer. Raven just didn't want to start an agruement with the rest of them. The last thing they all needed was more problems, and that's what voicing their oppinions would do.

They couldn't even agree about pizza toppings...

The silience wasn't long lived, for it never was. The television flashed on and off, making Cy moan, but his eyes widened in confusion when he saw who was on the screen.

"Deathstroke?" He asked, with a tilt of a metal head. It didn't look exactly like Slade, but showed a resemblance. The only difference being the blue, instead of black. Which Cyborg remembered his green buddy saying.

A chuckle came from the screen, "Hello, _Titans_... I see Mr. Logan told you about me. How sweet..." You could practicly see the sarcastic smile he had behind the mask. The rest of the team had jumped from their spots, and now stood at the foot of the couch.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked, getting in a defensive stance even thought there was no way for the villian to attack him threw the screen. Unless he was Control Freak... But, relating those two was a mission on its own.

"I don't wish for anything. Only to talk about Jump City's latest gossip. I know you're just _dying_ for answers, Robin, and I'd be happy to give them to you. 'Beast Boy' and I know a lot about one another."

"We aren't talking about him with you!" Shouted Cyborg, who wasn't about to give away information about his friend to a madman.

"Oh please Cyborg, I already know everything that's going on. I just want to check on an old employee, and you, Titans. Also, I thought the information I have to give would be helpfull. Your friend is in an awful amount of trouble..." He tsked and shook his head, keeping his cool persona. He talked to the group of teens like they were close, and it didn't help calm their nerves.

"Why? What could you gain from that? We were nothing but a sick game for you!" Robin, his anger getting the better of him, narrowed his eyes at the man on the screen.

"Hardly, I never do anything without reason. You were to become my apprentice when I got back from my retirement. Good help is hard to find these days, Robin. Logan was the only one who truly helped me. I thought you had more faith in me." The cockiness in his voice was thick, and it seemed that he had a never-ending amount of confidence.

"Why are you here?" Asked Raven, who was getting tired of this stupid game of ping-ping. Deathstroke sighed, and pity seemed to be seeping threw the television. As if the group of heros was a challenged child who was having problems with their vowels.

"I already told you, dear girl. I want to share some old news on the changeling. I've been holding in the truth for a while, and I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when I share."

"We already kno-"

"What look?" The Boy Wonder interrupted a glaring empath, who wasn't any happier to be easily dismissed. Deathstroke, however, was quite pleased with the progress he had made.

"I would love to show you, but I can't really give a demenstration..."

"Then take off your mask."

"Oh, I won't be doing that. I don't like you _that_ much. Now, do you want me to share or not? I have more important things to attend to, though I would rather help before I left." His voice was mocking, knowing that he had won his little game. It was like taking candy from a baby for the villain, and it was very fun.

"Has Beast Boy seen your face?"

"Why, yes he has. The boy has said I look like many different people, but I can't recall who..." He paused, "Are you just going to ask about me? Showing no interest in your own team? That's not very 'leader' of you. I expected more, Robin." The man held back a chuckle when he saw the teen's face go up in rage. The best part about being an evil mastmind was messing with people. Causing chaos was nothing more than in a day's work.

"Don't talk about my team! I don't care what you have to say, just get it over with!" Running out of puns, or any other type of insults, Robin was ready to make this guy leave his screen. Which was always the problem whenever they ran into Slade. They wanted him to leave, but once he did they needed him to come back and answer some questions. Of course, the Boy Wonder was more focused on getting the criminal to jail, but information about the next world-ending crisis was nice.

"Whatever you wish... Any requests?" He looked at the group with his one eye, combing over them to look at any signs of nervousness. Which there were, he noticed the alien princess biting her lip and avoiding the screen on which he was, "Anything special? Starfire?" He 'asked' in a cool and sarcastic tone.

She looked up and glared before her gaze darted around the room, "What type of jobs did friend Beast Boy do for you?" She asked quietly, but loud enough for the villain to hear.

"Well, since you were so outgoing, I'll give you more than enough to answer your question. Logan didn't do any... 'messy' jobs for me, since I like getting rid of my own problems. He would steal a couple of dangerous items, 'accedentally' slaughtering the gaurds... I made him wear a minature camra whenever he went out on jobs for me, and what he did was always very... amusing. He was the most vicious help I've ever had, but he lack loyality.

"I retired, and didn't hear about him for a while. But, my ex-apprentice, the one after I stopped coming by, told me that he continued to do jobs after I took a break from the busnisess."

"Your daughter," Raven said in a bored tone, but everyone was anything but. They all soaked up every word Deathstroke said, wanting to know more about the terrible past their changeling had. It was like something terribly hideous, and no matter how much you want to, you can't look away.

"Yes, but we aren't going to talk about her," His one eye narrowed, and he suddenly had a very dangerous look to him. Showing that this wasn't a topic to dive into. As Robin saw Slade's changed demanor, he remembered something Beast Boy said. Something about Ravager's eye. Looking at his ach-enemy's mask, he noticed how odd the thing was. Of course, that mask had been seared into his brain, but he never really thought about the reason _why _it looked like that.

"What's wrong with your other eye?"

"Excuse me?"

"Beast Boy said something about your daughter's eye, and it looks like you have the same problem," He said, trying to keep the growing confidence out of his voice. But, it was painfully obvious he was happy that he hit a nerve. And it was obvious there, too. Deathstroke's eye grew, only to shrink down in anger.

"I was going to help... But, if all you're going to do is ask about me I'm not going to give out anything. Tell Logan I said hello when he gets back," Before he hit the button that would disconnect them, he said one last thing.

"_If_ the changeling comes back."

* * *

** I thought that was fun. I just want to apologize for my crappy use of Superman so far. But, I promise I'll give him his personality later on. It's just hard to do it right now, okay? :(**

** NOTE: If you're bored, you can check out my profile and look at some songs I picked out for my fanfictions. All of my fanfictions, not just this one.**

** -PaulieOut**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I just want to tell you what my inspiration for Beast Boy's assassin identity is going to be. If you don't already know, when he was the Hunter befoe he was a child. But now, he's sixteen, and a little more cocky. I want to give him a sarcastic edge, like Deadpool from Marvel, but he won't be insane.**

** You can see the connection though, if you squint.**

** Also, I want to say that I have some inspiration into the story line from the Bourne Identity series. Just because I think that Treadstone and the agency Beast Boy was apart of work well together. **

** He's not going to get like this until he goes undercover for the Justice League, so don't expect him to be 'all-that' around the Leaguers.**

** This is being used lightly, but I thought I should give some credit. Just so if you really like what I'm doing here you can go get more. More that is done by a pro, not a teenage girl sitting alone in her room interneting and drawing the occasion doodle.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Twelve**

"This way Hunter," Beast Boy held back the urge to bite off Batman's hand as he was 'guided' down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" He asked threw clenched fangs, he made sure to keep his eyes on both of the superheros. The changeling never liked not knowing things, and being called by his 'other' name didn't do anything but provoke his crabby attitude.

"Don't worry," Replied Superman, who seemed to sense the teen's uneasiness, "We're just going to show you to the place you'll be staying. You can put your things up then we'll pick you up and bring you to meet the team." **((Uh, guys? I know next to nothing about the Justice League. So, I'm sorry if my character personas are terrible. This is AU, so, uh, use your imagination..?)) **

"...Okay," He was unsure, only because he wasn't coming up with anything good on where he'd be staying. Prison cell? Basement? Closet? Chamber of Secrets? His amazing talent to control every part of his body made it easy to hold back a shudder.

Finally, they made it to the room corridor. Beast Boy was suprised that he was even in the same wing as everyone else. But, he was, and he could tell that this was were the others' rooms are. The mass amount of scents made it known that this wasn't an unvisited part of the Watchtower.

"Usually, people here would get their own scanners to lock and unlock their doors. But, you don't have one of those. Just a combo pad, so any one of the League members can get into your room."

"Then what's the point of the lock?"

"So we don't walk in on you changing," Said the Dark Knight simply as he stopped infront of one of the metal doors with a large number on the top. Next to the door was a large keypad, Batman didn't even bother telling Beast Boy the combination. He only pressed the buttons quite obviously to mack sure the green teen saw the numbers going in.

Six digits, easy enough.

The door slid open and revealed a room that looked very similar to Robin's. Clean and crisp with no signs of life. Beast Boy walked ahead of the two men and got out a few words before he entered the code in on his own side of the doorway;

"See ya around."

* * *

He was sad to find out that his room was soundproof, even though there was a security camara in the far corner of the room. He threw his dufflebag onto his bed, not even attempting to unback. Just incase his stay met an unexpected end, he would be able to grab his stuff and leave as quickly as possible.

He groaned and pulled out the metal chair that was infront of a matching desk. Who knew what was going on with the Titans now? They were probably freaking out. He wouldn't be suprised if they were, the team never was very good at handling suprises. He knew for a fact what was currently happening would be file under 'SUPRISE'.

Did Robin have a file named that?

He landed on the cold chair with a thud. He looked over at the wall, which was covered in a large mirror. That was something that was never in Beast Boy's room. A mirror, not a wall. He could never have something that constantly reminded him that he was hiding his real face from his family.

But he wasn't doing that anymore.

The changeling wasn't sure that this was a better thing. Now he faced his... well.. face. And it wasn't a pretty one. He had never seen his reflection as clearly as he did now. His view was always clouded by something, that something not always being a physical object. It was many things though, be it grief, rage, insanity, or secrets. He saw himself now, and Beast Boy didn't like what he saw.

The green boy saw a worn and tired monster. Who was going back to fight a battle that shouldn't even be happening. The creature was no longer running, yet it had its tail between its legs. The thing wasn't going to give into all the things that were, or had, happened. But, the thing was ready to go at unnatural lengths to do what it wants and not follow directions given to him by a group of middle-aged superheros.

Beast Boy didn't want to be that type of person. He wanted to be a jester, a kid. Someone who knew who he was and would do the honorable thing. Someone who was a _someone_, not a monster. A person, a green person, but a human nonetheless.

"Gaah!" He stood up and launched his chair at the glass, it shattering in the middle as long cracks reached the corners. He sighed as a red siren dropped from the ceiling and started to go off. Beast Boy stayed where he was and waited for whatever hero was to walk into the room.

"Sorry," He said as he heard the door open, "I'm not a fan of my reflection."

* * *

"So, that's the great 'Hunter'?" Asked Wonder Woman as she and some of the Justice League stood in the security room. She, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Superman stood in the room watching over the changeling as he threw dragged the metal chair out from under the desk.

"Yes," The Dark Knight replied, being blunt as ever.

"Wally's older than him!" Flash gestured towards the screen with a '_Are You Serious?_' look on his masked face.

"He's younger than most the Titans." Batman should no interest in the questions he was asking, only keeping his eyes glued to the large, futuristic screen.

"Just because he was a child doesn't mean he isn't dangerous." The green hero said in a cool voice, as he too watched the changeling with interest, "We don't know anything about him. How are we to judge?"

"I just don't understand how that kid was one of the greatest assassians _ever_. And we were never able to find him until now! I mean, the kid has been under our noses for years. He was with all of the other superteens..!"

"It shows that he doesn't crack under pressure. Most of us know how hard it is to keep other identities." Superman looked around the room at his teammates, seeing them nod in agreement.

"We must watch him carefully, and ask him a few things about himself to see what we're dealing with," said Batman as he crossed his arms.

"He's just a-"

_"Gaah!"_

"You were saying?"

"What? That just proves my point! Only a kid would through a temper-tantraum like that." The yellow and red hero was met with glares, "Fine... I'll go check on him."

"Be back in a flash..."

* * *

** I didn't like that very much. But! It'll get better...**

** I hope.**

** Review and tell me what you thought! I'm nothing without you guys! NOTHING**

** -PaulieOut**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know... Kill me for being the late bitch I never wanted to be. I'm sorry.**

** BTW, I really love it when you guys review. So, do it, please. Sorry if I don't reply. That doesn't mean I don't see it! I love all of you!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Thirteen**

"There's no need to be so self-concious, little guy,"

"Says the redheaded ladies' man..."

"Thanks!" Beast Boy looked up at the hero, and chuckled softly. It was odd how even though Wally wasn't related to the guy, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Flash was leaning up against the doorframe, keeping the door open with his foot.

He smelled like burnt rubber...

"When am I going to the PTO meeting?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Though the fast man was being saracastic, there was a small smirk on his face. The two could go to the 'meeting' whenever the changeling was ready. But, Barry remembered something Batman said. They had to get some information on the kid, and if alone time was going to do it; so be it, "We actually have a few minutes. While we wait, why don't you tell me why you threw our very expensive chair at the wall?"

"Since it was such a high quality, metal, piece of furnature, I guess I do owe some-sort-of explanation," Said Beast Boy, though he wasn't too keen on the idea of sharing anything with the League. He hadn't forgotten the security camera, and he knew the others were watching.

"I got angry, at what I saw, and I threw the cheap chair." Simple.

"Cheap? I thought we just agreed it was anything but." The changeling gave a slight snort, not playing along any longer, "I think it would be okay if we left already, little guy."

"...Okay,"

* * *

"You guys sure do asemble fast," Holding back an Avengers joke, Beast Boy settled farther into the grey chair. There were spots for every Leaguer in the confrence room, though only about half were there. Batman, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Martain Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow. Some of what the changeling thought were the main men. (Or WOman)

"We try, I think we broke the record..." Joked Green Arrow. Flash and the shape-shifter laughed, but were cut short when Batman cleared his throat.

"Enough, we need to get straight to work."

"Buzzkill..." More laughter. The two chuckling adults simmered down, and Beast Boy followed. This allowed the meeting to finally start. Not that our favorite green guy was wanting it to.

"We need to ask a few questions."

"Think of it as a quiz," Added Superman, who saw the change in Beast Boy's demonar after the word 'question' was uttered.

"Go crazy," The teen said, with a nervous smile. There was no way this thing was going to be good. There was _no way_ he was going to be able to get off scotch-free. Who knew what things the League would ask for, Beast Boy just knew it wasn't going to be fun. Not that anything around this place could be labled as such.

"I'll start," Batman cleared his thoat once more, it most be hard to stay in that voice, "Where was the last place you saw our target?"

"Brazil." Nods and a moment to process the information.

"What events took place?" Beast Boy's face contorted for a second, only to go blank. He shifted in the highly uncomfortable chair, and got stared down by the superheros.

"_He_ was a head of a company that wasn't a good friend of mine, if you didn't already know that. I didn't know he was who he was, so I was hired by him for a simple job. Only for it to be a trap. I'm not a big fan of being lied to," He chuckled nervously, "It took a lot of effort to get to him, but I did. He isn't very powerful, but the people that guard him are. I managed to 'get rid of' those people, and killed him. Or, I thought I did anyway..."

Silence.

"He _isn't that powerful_!?" Shouted Wonder Woman, how dare something like that be said. That man has caused nothing but chaos to the people of this world. How could he not be powerful?

"Physically, no. Atleast, not to me." That made the Amazonian calm down a bit. The stories of 'Hunter' were... impresive. So, maybe, _he_ was powerful. Just not by the standards of the 'world'd greatest assassin'. Not that Wonder Woman would admit that this child was something like that.

"Next, where is the 'assassin headquarters'?" The changeling began to laugh, hard. Harder than he had in while actually. He was holding his side, the large black glove covering most of his stomach. Shaking slightly as his head hung over the table. His legs swinging under the large furnature piece.

"What is so funny?" Asked Green Lantern, saying the question most of the room was wondering. Beast Boy managed to get undercontrol, and began to talk through the hiccups.

"'Assassin Headquarters'? They aren't organized, at all. There are, like, groups. Where you can hang out with other 'people' in the busnisses. But there's no 'headquarters'." He held in his laughter, almost snorting at the pressure building up in his nose. But, he kept it down and continued.

"Even if there _was, _I wouldn't tell you! I may not be on that side anymore, but I'm not going to straight-up betray them. I still have friends out there! Besides, you wouldn't find they guy you're looking for out there. He sends his men to check places like that out for fresh meat." Beast Boy saw the looks on their face and decided to add something else, "Not literally! I mean recruits."

"Interesting," Said MM, who looked around at his team mates. They did the same, every membery surveying each other for opinions, "We have one more question for you Mr. Logan." Beast Boy nodded and looked over to Batman, who began to speak.

"Are you okay with us tailing along while you go out on the field?" The changeling rose an eyebrow.

"You know," Started Green Lantern, "When you go back undercover. We need you to know the rules for doing such a thing, and if you're going to be able to handle us listening in." They all knew that they'd be more than 'listening in'. They also knew that it wasn't a question, more of an ultimatium. Help us, or you get thrown back out on your ass. Probably landing in a high-security prison.

"What are the rules?" Flash answered,

"No taking up jobs, unless it's needed in finding _him_. The last thing we need is a body count."

Superman continued, "If you run into old friends, don't tell them what you're up to. The less people knowing, the better. Not that any of them would help." The Dark Knight finished,

"And above all, you must keep us connected the whole time. No matter what. If your cover is blown, just back out."

"Go it." _Yeah right!_

If he wanted to get the job done, he was going to have to break every rule the Justice League had just given him. There are some pretty observant assassins out there. And there was no way they weren't going to notice Logan trotting around. They were going to need an explanation for his re-apearance, and 'because I felt like it' wasn't a good answer.

Wohoo, let's break some rules.

* * *

** Short I know, don't kill me.**

** Review, I love you guys. Trust me, I do.**

** -PaulieOut**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wooww, I got back fast. Well, it evens out with the two weeks I skipped.**

** WAIT! Don't remember that.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

** Fourteen**

Confusion is probably what you're feeling right now. Besides the obvious storyline, and all that jazz. If you're paying enough attention, you probably noticed something odd. Maybe you skipped over it, but I bet most of you didn't. You're probably feeling confusion over why Beast Boy likes security cameras.

They catch you, they watch over you, they track you. It's not something a changeling would want while... figuring things out. But, it's what he needed. Security cameras give the enemy assurance. They make them feel like they have everything under control, that they know what they're doing. If you know what you're doing, you can rig that confidence. You can give yourself a larger window to... answer your problems. Alone.

A second meeting had been called. The vetern superheros wanted Beast Boy to go to whatever area he thought _he_ was in. With only the information the League had on file. Which wasn't much. Martian Manhunter was going to probe the changeling so they would be able to communcate and understand what was going on with the surroundings. The alien hadn't done it yet, for they were busy discussing the length they were going to do such at. So, that left the green titan in his room. Staring up at the ceiling, while he layed in the grey bed.

It didn't suprise him that things were moving so quickly. The faster the better, he guessed. The Justice League probably didn't want him hanging around the Watchtower for a week. So things getting together within the day seemed to work. He was briefed on the schedule, even given a curfew. Like he was an unruly teenager going out for a late party.

He played with the ring sitting on the table next to him, his way of transportation back and forth. Beast Boy put it down, glanced at the camera, then back up at the ceiling. Plan. Plan. Plan. He repeated it over and over in his head, hoping that would make his thoughts go quicker. He had no idea who was watching him now, if there were more than one. But, he knew they were watching. So, just up and leaving wasn't an option.

Beast Boy got up and began to train.

* * *

He started out with push ups and sit ups. Not really paying much attention to anything. All in his animal form, of course. Then, he stood up and did something that Robin had come up with. It was sizing, or that's what Cy called it. Beast Boy would choose a size catagory, and morph and animal size down each time. So, to start, he went about human size. Knowing that anything bigger would take too much time. He wanted to get this over with fast. Not that he was in a rush, he just hated this drill.

_Gorilla_

_ Orangatang_

_ Human _He leaned over for a second, his hand pushing against the side table before continuing.

_ Tiger_

_ Panther_

The path continued, and got smaller. Soon, he hit rabbit. He hoped by now, the watchers understood the drill he was doing. Hopefully, they knew about the exercize, and wouldn't think of it much.

_Hamster_

_ Rat_

_ Mouse_

_ Cockroach_

_ Beetle_

_ Butterfly_

_ Mosquite_

_ Fly _He changed back to human once more, taking deep breathes and ringing out his gloved hands.

_?_

* * *

"Where is Beast Boy?" The Dark Knight asked, as he entered the room. His presence was acknowledge by a light nod and a casual glance. Green Arrow sat infront of the monitor, not bothered by anything.

"He was doing an exersize, you know that whole size shifting thing. He was a fly, and know he's something smaller than that."

"Robin mentioned that. And it also stated it in the file."

"Yeah," Said the hero, as he leaned back into his seat. Batman continued to watch the screen, his eyes narrowing as the seconds ticked by.

"When did he morph into the 'smaller animal'." Green Arrow shrugged.

"A mere moment before you entered." He waved his hand in the air. While Bruce kept his eyes glued to the screen. Nothing happened. The blonde sighed and sat up once more, "How small is that kid getting?"

"He should be back." They waited only a second more, before Batman grunted and tore his gaze from the monitor, "Scan the room, for anything." Green Arrow typed on the keyboard, the masssive buttons glowing as he tapped each one with his gloved fingers. After he was done, no beeping, no signs of anything came up.

"He could be so small, he doesn't show up on the sensors."

"How many cells can he change into that would match that?"

"Do I look like a science major to you? You're supposed to be the genuis." They stared at each other. The gears almost seen as Bruce's mind began to churn with ideas. There only seemed to be a couple that matched the situation. He looked back up at the screen. He zoned in on the small, nightstand table. The ring was missing.

"He's gone."

* * *

_Gorilla_

_ Orangatang_

_ Human _He leaned over for a second, his hand pushing against the side table. He grabbed the ring, and slipped it onto his gloved pinky finger. He continued.

_ Tiger_

_ Panther_

The path continued, and got smaller. Soon, he hit rabbit. He hoped by now, the watchers understood the drill he was doing. Hopefully, they knew about the exercize, and wouldn't think of it much.

_Hamster_

_ Rat_

_ Mouse_

_ Cockroach_

_ Beetle_

_ Butterfly_

_ Mosquite_

_ Fly _He changed back to human once more, taking deep breathes and ringing out his gloved hands. As he did so, he twisted the ring on his hand. Beaming him where ever he wanted.

_?_

* * *

_ "Damn."_Muttered the Dark Knight, after he gave a play-by-play of what just happened. Green Arrow was sulking in his chair, hand in his palm. The other Leaguers shook their heads, glanced at the screen and then at each other. The screen was paused on Beast Boy's figure contorted in fake preperation. As the changeling secretly beamed himself out of the headquarters.

"We must look for him. Now," MM said, getting everyone back on track. They nodded and rushed towards whatever sector they were assigned in such situations. Everything was planned, and this wasn't an excpetion. But, just because things were planned, that doesn't mean they were propared for.

Everyone seemed to zone in on their work. Knowing, already, where the changeling had beamed to. It was an odd place to choose. A parking complex under an office building, in Seatle, Washington. But, one of the heros explained why he would go somewhere like that. It was to get a car, and travel wherever Beast Boy wanted to go originally. The teen not being dumb enough to beam exactly where he wanted to go.

Sometimes the Justice League root for stupidity. It makes manhunts easier.

* * *

** Sorry if this was stupid. I just needed to get to some action. Sorry if you didn't like that.**

** If you have any ideas, or thoughts, please message me. Or review. **

** -PaulieOut**


	15. Chapter 15

***IMPORTANT! If I gave any of you guys hints in PM to this story, I changed something. Okay? So, if you see that I didn't do something I said I would. I wasn't lying to you, I just changed my mind.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Fifteen**

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, your friend has ran away." Robin stared wide-eyed at his old mentor. Not quite believing the situation, but he knew that Batman wouldn't lie to him.

"Me and my team will find him."

"And what will happen when you do? Are you going to hand-cuff him and drag him back to your tower?" The Boy Wonder glared, unhappy with being caught on not having a plan. Not having everything planned out to the very last detail. Bruce would've laughed at how naive his old sidekick could be, but the Dark Knight doesn't laugh.

"We'd figure something out. He probably left with reason. We could help him," Said Robin, not letting his ego be deflated anymore than it already was at the moment. Batman blew air through his nose, a sign that he found the teen's plan ridiculous.

"He left because he wanted to be alone, and away from the Justice League. Hunter would never let the Titans join in on this, it would make him have to come back to the Watchtower."

"It's Beast Boy, not Hunter. And it doesn't matter what he wants, the Titans need to help their teammates." Robin crossed his arms, and straightened his back. The defensive pose only getting a hard glare in return.

"Does that green 'hero' _look_ like Beast Boy? Dress like him? Even if you do find him, when he comes back he won't be a part of your team." The Boy Wonder grunted and Batman cut off the conversation. The others filtered into the room from the main hallway. It wasn't a secret they had had their ears pressed against the door. Hearing the conversation going on in the common room.

The other team members walked past the couch and stood next to their leader. All looking at him as he kept his gaze on the monitor.

"BB's really done it now."

"Our friend must come back and tell us the problems."

"Beast Boy should be left alone. It's obvious he doesn't want us to be with him."

"I need time to think about what we're going to do," Said Robin, "I know Beast Boy wants to do this alone, but we have to make sure it's best for the team. That's what's important."

* * *

Beast Boy probably should had waited longer to leave the Watchtower. Only to get more information and to get settled in one place before jumping to the next for the second time. But, he couldn't risk getting MM's tracker in his head. Mento had taught him how to fend off general 'mind attacks' but, he didn't know how much effort it would take to fend off the alien. Beast Boy could keep Raven's empathy away, but not a master's.

As the changeling drove in his small car, windows tinted, her kept his head straight. Silently thanking Cyborg for teaching him how to drive properly. The League was probably expecting a green bird in the area, so this was a much better choice. He also thanked Cheshire and his old friends for setting up a safe car for emergencies. Most of his old buddies didn't know that Beast Boy would ever use it, but Jade had told him just in case. Good thing she did.

The shape-shifter tried his best to stay within the traffic laws. Knowing that anything wrong would drag attention to him. Then a local cop would pull him over, make a report of a licenseless green teen driving in Seattle. Within seconds one of the League members would be here, ready to pick him up and bring him back. Now with extra protection.

This location was chosen so the driver could travel across the Canadian border to the safe house, which was Hunter's old hang-out. 'House' and 'home' were never the right words, so that's what they would call it. Hangout and Clubhouse. Like any other group of eleven year-old kids would want, or have. Beast Boy hadn't been there for a very long time. He questioned what could have happened to the place. He knew that it would still be there, because villains are pack-rats. Never throwing away anything useful.

All the changeling wanted from the place is a room to stay in, and some extra help. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take on _him_ by himself. For he wouldn't play the same way he did before. Even then he had his friends. They would hold back the baddie's help as Hunter took out the main man. A good system, all played with teamwork. Even though most of them would describe themselves as 'lone wolves'.

Alone people are never truly alone. Most just don't have the right people around them. When Beast Boy was under control of that corporation, he wasn't alone. He just was surrounded by bad people, not by himself in the middle of no where.

The changeling turned off the highway, and went down the backroads. Knowing there would be less cameras, though it was slower. He turned into some random entrance. It looked like a horse ranch, and hopped out of his car. Completely covered under the branches of the trees, and the sun was dipping under the horizon. He kept his door open and ripped off the insulation of the car door. A pack of metal rectangles hidden within the gears of the lock. He pulled out the stack and grabbed one of three licenses plates.

He went to the back of the car and began to put the plate on, changing it out with the first. When the green titan was done, he put the original plate with the rest and put it back inside the door. Beast Boy placed the black cover back on the door and hopped back in. Starting the engine and leaving, going back towards the highway with a new car.

He had a hour till he reached his destination.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find him, man? We don't know anything about a_ny of this!_" Cyborg waved his hands over his head, getting annoyed with the computer systems faster than normal. Already giving up on the hunt. Knowing that it was useless to look when no information was given.

"Just keep looking, I'm going to search some files and try to find something on Beast Boy," replied the leader, masked eyes glued to the extra computer they installed. Searching all archives for anything tied to Hunter, Cheshire, or some villain that stood out as suspicious. Which was most of the villains.

The robotic titan sighed and settled back into his seat. Now going over the satalite pictures of the area Beast Boy was beamed to for the umpteenth time. Raven sat on the floor, mentally scanning as much of that area as she could without running dry. But, she was never good at hunting down the changeling. And if he was in animal form, it would be even more difficult.

The princess was in the shape-shifter's room, the only one who could physically bear the atmosphere. She was looking for any secret compartments that would hold some sort of clue to 'Hunter' . Robin told her to shout if she found anything. But, for the moment, it was deathly silent. Only the tapping of keyboard buttons could be heard.

Not very reassuring.

* * *

"I shall never find anything in this _c__hotsath_ of a sleeping room!" Starfire's orange hands glowed, only to simmer back down. She sighed, disappointed in her search for anything unusual in Beast Boy's bedroom. Sure, many of the things in the green area were strange. But, it was nothing that helped the Titans. She looked around the room one last time, floating in a circle.

Something caught her eye, nothing helpful, but it had her attention. She floated over the shaggy carpet, landing in front of the nightstand. Starfire bended over and stared at the thing, a small smile gracing her face. It was a picture of the Titans, all of them in front of the Tower. Smiling and hugging, the first day of a real crime.

She had her arm around Robin's shoulder, smiling broadly. The Boy Wonder smirked up at the alien, ignoring the camera. Cyborg had a large smile on his robotic face, his arms around both Starfire and Beast Boy bringing them close. The changeling had a gloved hand on Raven's opposite shoulder, her dark eyebrows were high up. Yet, she had an amused look on her grey face.

They appeared so_ young_.

Starfire's gaze traveled, landing on another picture. It was a framed photo, the ones you get in a photo booth. It was of Beast Boy in Terra, the first two sweet, goofy and obviously fun. As the last three showed the geomancer punching the snot out of the shape-shifter, for scaring her in the frame before. At first, the alien smiled at the picture. Then that smile turned upside down. Remembering what her friend told her of that night at the carnival.

The redhead would have left after that, for there were no more frames. But, there was one more picture. It not framed, only laying on the nightstand. Semi-out of view from a glancing visitor. It had five people in the photo. The only one Starfire recognized was Beast Boy, but he barely look like himself.

The person in the middle of it all was an unmasked Cheshire, her Asian features standing out. She stood proud, her hands on her hips, with a confidant smile. Next to her was Beast Boy, he was posed like that bad boys in boy bands. His back toward most of the members, facing Cheshire. He had no smile, only a small smirk. he had only the scar on his eye, missing the other two. His outfit was his Hunter uniform. To his left was a redheaded, pale girl. In a green and white two piece, smiling the broadest of the group.

On the other side of Cheshire was an African-American boy with a short hair cut with a black and orange one piece. The person next to him was a girl with half her head shaved, the other side short and bright blue. An odd look for a young girl, but she seemed to pull it off. She wore an outfit similar to the boy's only instead of orange is was blue, matching her hair. The boy had a small grin while the girl had a very grim look on her face.

They appeared so distant.

"Friends! I believe I have found something!"

* * *

**For those of you who don't know. Hunter's friends are the main characters of _'The Ravagers'. _Minus Terra, I think Jade took her place. Ridge comes up later, he wasn't in the picture. He's a loner.**

** I wanted to avoid OCs as much as I could, so I did this. Hope you like.**


	16. Chapter 16

**IM SORRY**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

**Sixteen**

"He's not here. He left to talk to a future side-kick." **((Tim, the cutest Robin ever))****  
**

"Well, can you look at the picture?" The redhead, bird-themed heroine glared at the young annoyance before nodding.

"Sure, scan it over." Robin nodded and placed the small photo on the table in front of the large monitor. After a few beeps, the image transferred over to Hawk Girl. She glanced at it, before looking back up at the Boy Wonder.

"They were like the neighborhood hoodlums of 'villains'. The others called them the Ravagers, for some... need-to-know reason," She stated, not showing the least bit interest, "We already knew this, there is no need to show us information we already know."

"Well, the _Titans_ didn't. If you want our help, then you should inform us." Robin stood tall under the woman's powerful gaze as she scoffed.

"The League doesn't need your help."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_ "Give me one reason why I shouldn't neuter you." Said the massive green ox/man that was currently pinning an African-American boy to the floor. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded and blue light shot through the room and hit the animal in the head, sending him flying back. _

_ "Don't touch my brother." Said the stern, yet feminine voice as a slightly pale girl with a very odd haircut also stepped through the door. The mythical creature was already up and stood in front of the 'siblings', he tilted his head to the side and let out a deep huff.  
_

_ "Don't come on my grounds. Find your own hideout." The dark-skinned boy jumped up and crossed his arms, now standing next to the blue-themed girl._

_ "We thought it was empty, you should've had a sign up," A pause, "You have enough room, this place is huge... Can't we stay?"_

_ "I'm not someone you want to share with." It said, blunt and straight to the point. The girl slowly stepped forward._

_ "Me and my brother have nothing against... you. And we aren't exactly good people either."_

_ "...Got cash?"_

_ "Got a job." The animal grunted._

_ "Killer, you reek of other blood," The orange-clad boy seemed slightly worried by the accusation, "Fun." An animalistic smirk appeared on his inhuman face before his form melted into a small green boy, "Something we have in common."_

_ "Does that mean we can stay?" Asked the boy. The changeling nodded slowly then turned back to the main room._

_ "Close the door, give yourself a tour, keep to yourselves." Before he completely left the room, the shape-shifter half turned and pointed his ears towards the two, "Names?"_

_ "Lightning," Said the girl._

_ "Thunder," A moment of silence passed by as the two waited for the green kid to reply._

_ "Hunter."_

* * *

_ "Why did you bring her?" Asked Hunter as he glared at his two roommates, who currently had an Asian girl by their side._

_ "She needs a place to stay, and we think you'd like her." Lightning crossed her arms and was ready to defend her opinion. Over the past two months, her and her brother had learned more about their 'landlord'. Not much, but enough to know his personality, which they think would meld with Cheshire. A girl that Tunder had ran into on a job that went horribly south, and the kimono-wearing assassin had helped in._

_ "We have enough room," added Thunder as he put an arm around the stranger, who wore a grin, trying to get approval. _

_ "I know, that doesn't mean I want to fill it up." His eyes scanned the black-haired villain, "What's your name?"_

_ "Cheshire, but you can call me Jade."_

_ "First name basis, I must feel honored." Hunter took a deep breath, "And your choice in color is pretty awesome..." His change in dialect made the two siblings smile, knowing that their green 'friend' was now teasing._

_ "Woohoo! Jade's got the room on the left!" Shouted Lightning, his noise level making Hunter rub his ears but nod nonetheless. Lightning began to drag the new member down the hall to her knew room. Which had been dust covered for a very long time, at least that's what the changeling had said. Once the two girls left, the African boy turned to his fellow male._

_ "Man, this is gonna be the coolest hangout evvaaa!"_

* * *

Logan slowly waltz up to the log cabin that was located in the middle of no where. Any onlooker would see a peaceful winter home, that is if anyone could find it to begin with. The old place was found by the shape-shifter when he ran into a more than anxious moose that was happy to give the changeling information. In exchange for not being eaten, of course. Beast Boy was only at thee home for a week before a pair busted through the doors and settled in, making themselves at home.

They later brought home a stray 'cat'. Which Logan enjoyed joking about, since her name was 'Cheshire', not that the green boy knew the reference exactly. Surprisingly, the girl was anything but jaded and soon became the head of the hanghold. Not that that was specified, due to Hunter's need to be alpha. Though, he wasn't really bothered by the fellow spirit. He quickly became friends with the Asian girl after bounding over a certain organization and having similar friends. Or, in Hunter's case, similar people who weren't on a hit list.

* * *

_"Let me in! Please!" A loud pounding sounded as the wooden door was beaten with unusual strength. If it was a normal door, it would've easily caved in by now, but it stayed up. Much to the redhead's distress, she wasn't used to things not working out. She opened her small mouth again to cry out, but before she could the door flung open. She was yanked in and the door clicked with the sound of a lock._

_ "_What?_" Her face was in a black-clothed chest before being thrown back. The pale girl heaved, her strangely muscular figure rippling from the movement. She was very pretty, in a two piece that was green with white seeming, about the age of everyone in the strange cabin. She backed away from the door she was thrown against and looked around frantically._

_ "Made some bad choices," heave, heave, "Weird mutants coming after me," breathe, breathe, "Can I crash here?"_

_ "You wouldn't be safe from 'weird mutants' if you did. Besides, you seem like someone who can handle themselves," Said the dark figure, who was cloaked by the shadows that coated everything in the home._

_ "Usually, I can, but there were too many," She looked ahead, her height matching the one in front of her, "I just need to stay here. Till I'm safe." There was a long pause, before she heard a grunt._

_ "Follow me," A ruff, gloved, hand gripped her semi-bare shoulder and she was dragged down that hall._

* * *

The other person who stayed with them was called Fairchild. She was an assassin, and partially new to the game. She would always say how she wasn't like the others, and that she was only going to stay for a little while. The redhead was right about being different, she was open and social. Which is something that was rare in the line of work. She had a strong connection with Lightning, who was the only person who could hold a long conversation.

The night that she came she was being chased by a group of people that hired her to get a rather large target. She failed, having to run from the target's house last minute, yet she was payed before hand. So, obviously, the villains were quite pissed and stalked her in order to exact revenge.

They didn't walk away from that log cabin.

Too many missing limbs.

That was their group. After that, they only tried to get one other person to join them. Her name was Ravager, and no one knew exactly why she was called that. Anyway, no matter how hard they tried, she wouldn't join. Cheshire tried so hard, that she said that they would name their group after the silver-haired girl. But, even after that, she refused.

The name stayed, however. Even though all five of them never did one job together, other's always called them that. So whenever one of them showed up, it would be the same thing. Except Hunter was kept isolated from that label, even if he provided their main hangout.

Logan stepped up the wooden stairs lazily, a small smirk on his face as he ran through the origin of the cabin. He also ran through his excuses for anything that would come up while he made conversation with whoever was here today. He stood in front of the door, and a large welcoming mat that was largely ironic. The green teen raised his knuckles to the light brown wood and knocked to the tune of S_have and a Haircut._

* * *

** Went to the comic book story today and bought a shitloud of stuff. I have never been this poor, but whatevs... :))))))**

** -PaulieOut**


	17. Chapter 17

** I'm sorry my other story is taking so long to update! I'm kinda stuck on _Keep Talking_...**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**Seventeen**

Small red beams of light shot harmlessly at his chest and head, marking the future destruction if Logan was to make the wrong move, which wasn't something he was planning on doing anytime soon. He heard a small click as the person inside looked through the peep-hole in the wooden door. A muffled noise and then the person spoke, "Secret code?"

"LET ME IN, THUNDER."

"No, no. You're the wolf, okay, and then I'm like the pig-" A loud banging could now be heard from the other side of the door, "And! And you say, 'ILL HUFF AND ILL PUFF AND-" Before the deep voiced character could finish, the door swung open, the end barely missing the changeling's noise as it breezed open. The red lights vanished and the door showed two trouble makers with entertaining expressions on their faces.

"Hey Iceberg," Said the green teen to the blue-haired girl. She smirked and waved her arm as her brother's face was about to split.

"Man! MAN! Look at ya! Damn, you look almost as good as I do!" The loud male was tall with light brown skin and hair gelled into a fo-howak, which he now ran his hand through.

"I don't know about that, T. I'm known for my good looks and light personalty." This, apparently, was hysterical as the orange and black jumpsuit-wearing assassin erupted in laughter.

"And you come back with a sense of humor! Awesome." The dark-skinned teen was now stepping back into the cabin with his sister in suit. Logan took this as an invitation and trekked his way into the old domain.

"_So_, Logan," Lightning started, "You're hellhole hasn't been touched since you left," She turned to face the changeling, "You_ are_ staying, right?" He pale face with blue... everything gave the Titan a hard look. Her half-shaved head and tall, lean body being at the same height as the green one.

"Not long. I just need some help." Thunder laughed.

"You? Help? The last time you asked that was when _he _showed up!" The look on his old friend's face made the teen bite his lip and sigh, "Really?"

* * *

It was like a clown car. The inside was huge compared to the miniature outside. The cabin seemed to stretch out, the front door an entrance straight to the living room that had a connecting kitchen and a long hallway that ran out towards the left. The living room had no personal touches, just a wood covered room with garbage and half eaten food. The kitchen was small and had a brown bar-like area that connected to the main room. The only sign of electronics was the massive flat-screen on the right wall with multiple game systems wired into the main frame. None looking the least bit... legal.

"Who told you?" Asked Lightning as she and her brother sat on the nearly destroyed leather couch. Logan pulled up a fold-able wooden chair and sat it in front of his old friends. He faced them with a grim expression, trying his best not to appear soft.

"Jade, she came by a few days ago and told me about what was going on. She got hired by him."

"You need our help again, don't you?"

"That's what I said, Blue." She nodded and glanced at her sibling who seemed to be trying to figure out what to do. He may not be the most serious person ever, but he was always able to get his head in the game when needed.

"If he's back that means we're going to need more people to join in."

"Fairchild?" Offered the green teen with a hopeful look in his eyes, but frowned when his friends shook their heads.

"She left. Said she couldn't handle it anymore."

"Where is she? Maybe she'd come back just to-"

"Gone. Just like you." Hunter grunted and pushed against the back of his chair. The female wiggled in her seat before starting the conversation up again.

"There's a guy named Ridge I now will help. He's stayed a couple times before."

"Never heard of him."

"Big guy, meta-human, used to work for some government," Thunder paused, "Has a British accent."

"Cool, something original."

"... Look, man, if we're gonna try and get 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named' you're going to have to share some of the info with the rest of the class. Telling us you spoke with Cheshire doesn't make things clear... By the way, how in the Hell did she know where you were?!" The dark-skinned assassin shouted the last part as he pressed his elbows against his knees and glared at his old friend.

"Jade ran into me, and wouldn't let me leave with just a good-bye," He arched an eyebrow at Thunder's irritation, "I wasn't able to get anything from the League. I only know what we knew before. Well, less. I have no clue where the dude's new headquarters is."

"Helpful," Said Lightning with an agitated look on her face. The look soon turned shocked as he head snapped up to meet Logan's green eyes, "League? Justice League? Superheros? Did they track you here!?"

"Do I look like an idiot? I didn't lead them here-"

"Then why were you with them? We all know you would never try and hack their system."

"Thought I would help... The Watchtower smelt like spandex."

"Spandex has a smell?" Asked Thunder, he was always easily distracted.

"You'd be surprised what you can smell with a nose like mine, dude." Lightning was about to open her mouth once more when an odd beeping interrupted her. She paused, glanced at her brother, then tapped on her watch. A small holographic screen flashed up from her wrist as information seemed to be scanned through the small device, "That sure is an updated from the old pager we used to have..."

"Yeah, no more 'call me, beep me' stuff." Lightning shook her head at her sibling and seemed to be thinking something out.

"You're in uniform..." She said to Logan.

"Obviously-"

"You're coming with us."

"Whoa, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean I don't need people knowing I'm back-" Thunder cut in.

"Put on a mask and fight with you fists. Like a man," He said with a grin and a light dig to the green titan's shoulder. Beast Boy still shook his head.

"I _really_ don't think it's a good idea."

"Usually, we'd listen to you. But, Logan, you've been gone and you aren't 'Alpha' anymore," She made finger quotations, "Me and Thunder both know how much you like knockin' heads. Besides, you've been able to keep up an identity long enough."

"How else would you be able to go on jobs without being recognized?" Asked the other male with a playful look on his face. A sharp contrast from his sister, who was more than determined to get Logan working with them again.

"I- I guess." Thunder raised an eyebrow, never hearing the shape-shifter use the word 'guess' before. But, he shrugged it off and followed his sister to the front of the room. They two both stood as Lightning turned on the television and began to tap the screen. Selecting multiple different things as blue titles and maps flashed back and forth.

"Hunter, you're being the wall. If we want to get payed, Thunder has to deliver the main blow. So, you'll handle to largely-armed and possibly-not-human bodyguards."

"Go Loggie for gettin' the big boy slot!" Thunder shot a fist into the air but lowered it when he heard a low growl from behind him. Giving only a sheepish chuckle in response.

"Why can't you be the wall?" Asked BB in a surprisingly whinny voice, which he managed to cover up last minute.

"Because, I have to make sure the security is all in check. The last thing we need is authorities. I'll be there in the beginning and end, but you two work on getting the target and getting out."

* * *

"Everything is so quite."

"I thought you like it all shushed-up..."

"Usually." Raven sat on the couch next to her metal friend, who was watching television and trying to clear his mind of constant research. Though Robin wanted them to continue the search for Beast Boy, known of them could take another second of the work. Which was definitely saying something. It had been a day since the changeling left. The sun was now dipping into the city's outline.

"I think that we all just need some relaxin'."

"I think we just need a distraction."

"Ya could call B- Uhm, why don't ya read a book?" Asked Cyborg with a hopeful smile and faith that the empath would leave his slip-up alone. Her eyes said that she noticed it, but she chose not to say anything about the subject.

"I finished most of them, and I don't think being silent is what I want to do."

"I wish I had a recorder..." Raven blew air through her nose and settled farther into the grey couch. The robotic teen followed her movements and raised a questioning eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm fine."

"I know..." He paused, "Should we all talk about BB? Ya know, call in the two love birds and just get the thing covered already? I feel like if we don't, this whole thing is gonna explode in our face even more."

"That's possible?"

"Things can always get worse, Raven. And judgin' by the crud string bean had gone through, stuff is gonna get a _whole lot_worse." The gothic titan leaned her head against the back of the furniture and seemed to be thinking of what the correct thing to do is. After a few moments, she turned to face Cyborg and nodded.

"Sure, it'll give me something to do."

* * *

** I feel like I'm being so _boring_ with this story...**

** -PaulieOut**


End file.
